


And if it all falls down...

by castiels_playdoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pool Boy Dean, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Sensitive Castiel, Slow Build, So many emotions, Top Castiel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i'm adding these tags as I go, movie producer Castiel, there is quite much crying in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_playdoll/pseuds/castiels_playdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a rich and successful movie producer who has it all, except for love. His days consists of work, work, work and more work. Most of Castiel's past relationships have ended because of Castiel's lack of time for the other person and it has caused Castiel to think he isn't worth anyone's love. That is until Dean Winchester finds his way into Castiel's life and Castiel finds himself falling for the gorgeous pool boy faster than he even dares to admit. They might seem like night and day compared to each other, but in the end they aren't that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this fic months ago and got stuck for a long time until last week I suddenly got hit with an idea that helped me move past that problematic part and now the whole story is finished. I started writing this as a quick porn fic about a rich dude and a pool boy doing the do but then all these emotions happened and I ended up with 32k fic, oops!
> 
> The POV on this fic changes all the time from Castiel to Dean to back to Castiel etc. There is a little "---" when ever the POV changes, you will notice it. If it is too confusing though let me know and I'll do something about it.
> 
> I'll post a new chapter every Friday (or during the weekend anyway).

Castiel hated those kind of meetings where he had to wear a suit. No one should be forced to wear a suit in the hotness of California summers, it had to be against some human right law. It was a little past 2pm when Castiel got home. He would have another meeting in an hour with his co-workers, so he had time to change for something more casual, something that wouldn't make him sweat his balls off.

He dropped his keys on the big kitchen island and loosened his tie. He heard the familiar humming and occasional splashing sound of the pool cleaning machine. Cas checked his phone; yep, it's Wednesday. Once a week, every Wednesday, Alfie from Singer's pool and garden service came to clean up his pool. Alfie had been working for him for several months now, and he was a good kid who did his work well and was always on time and respected the customers privacy. Cas walked towards the back door of his house to go say hi to Alfie before going back to work.

He stopped at the big glass door and looked at the guy working on his pool. The guy was older than Alfie, probably pretty much the same age as Cas himself. He was taller and more muscular, and he was shirtless. Cas knew that the boys weren't supposed to work shirtless, part of the Singer's rules of respecting the customer. Castiel slid the door open and stepped outside.

"Hi. You are not Alfie?" He half announced, half asked. The guy looked up and quickly dropped the leaf skimmer to the edge of the pool and took a couple of running steps to where his shirt was laying on the ground and pulled it on.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't know you were coming home, it's really hot and.... Sorry, I should have kept my shirt on." The guy looked ashamed and didn't give more than a quick glance to Castiel. He shifted from foot to foot for a moment, until he realized that he actually has a job to do and went back to cleaning the pool.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay." Castiel laughed at how scared the guy looked, just because he had taken his shirt off at work. "So, where is Alfie?" Cas asked again.

"Oh, he is on sick leave right now, he should be back in few days. I can leave and let Alfie finish this when he comes back if you would rather have him cleaning your pool?" The guy said.

"No, no! I don't care who cleans it, I was just asking 'cause I was surprised to see someone else here. What's your name?" Castiel asked, smiling at him.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." The guy said, smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you Dean. Do you want anything to drink? Soda, juice, water?" Castiel asked, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen.

"No thank you, I'm okay. I'll just get this done and be on my way. Thanks anyway." Dean smiled at him and went back to work.

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." Cas hollered from the doorway before stepping back into the house.

Cas took a quick cold shower to wash off the sweat of the day and changed into clean clothes. He let his hair dry naturally, just running a hand through it to make it go the way he likes it. He was in the kitchen peeling an apple for himself when he heard a knock from the back door. He turned to look just as Dean stepped into the house.

"Hey um, sorry to bother, but is that offer still standing? I mean, the drink? I would love some water right now." Dean smiled shyly at him, and Castiel felt his heart melt a little. A big, great looking guy like Dean acting all shy and polite around him? Castiel was sold.

"Yeah, of course!" Castiel motioned Dean to step in and turned to grab a water bottle from the fridge and handed it to Dean who had sat down on one of the bar stools surrounding the island. Dean twisted the cap open and emptied most of the bottle on one go. Castiel definitely did not look at the way Dean's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the water.

"So, Dean, how long have you been working for Singer?" Cas asked after Dean lowered the bottle from his lips.

"For over a year now. I usually work on the east side of the town but I'm covering for Alfie until he gets better." Dean explained.

"Is he okay? Do you know why he is on sick leave?" Cas asked, a little worried.

"He managed to get fever somewhere, but it isn't anything bad, just some strong flu. He should be okay in couple of days." Dean said and took another sip from his bottle.

"Well that's good to hear. I hope he gets better soon." Castiel said, and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Well, thanks for the water, and sorry about that... being shirtless at work thing. I'm sure Alfie will be back next week!" Dean smiled a little to him and got up from the stool.

"No need to apologize for that, I didn't mind." Cas said with a smirk and his eyes travelled over Dean's upper body. The tight t-shirt didn't do much hiding the muscles under it, and Dean blushed hard when Castiel's eyes rose back to his.

"Okay, yeah... Umm I need to get going... Other customers and --" Dean started to walk backwards towards the door and almost pushed over the stool behind him. "Oh, shi-- okay, um, bye!" Dean turned and hurried himself out of the door, his whole face red as a tomato. Cas tried his best to hold his laughter as long as Dean was close enough to hear him.

After Dean was gone, Cas picked up his phone and called to Singer's pool and garden service.

\----  
Dean was yelling at himself inside of his head as he pushed the equipments to the back of the van. He had made a total fool of himself, and he had violated the rules that were written clear and loud on his employment contract: employees must keep their work outfit on during their shift, working shirtless isn't allowed, no matter how hot it is. Shit, he was sure Castiel was calling his boss right about now to complain about him, and he would get fired. They work for rich, important people and they can be, and usually are, pretty fucking strict about the rules and they complain a lot.

Dean, or any of his co-workers, couldn't afford any mistakes or the whole company could go down in a blink of an eye. One complain from someone important and they would lose all their customers in a week! That's why Dean had tried to be as polite as possible, but it had seemed like Castiel, Cas, whatever, wasn't as huge of a dick as most of their customers.

Dean blushed again a little, remembering the way Cas had blatantly checked him out. Maybe he wouldn't complain about him. Oh god please don't let him complain about me, Dean thought as he sat down on the driver's seat and started the car.

Rest of his shift went well, and he kept his shirt on all the time, even though a couple of older women did suggest that he could take it off, saying that they wouldn't mind. Finally Dean had gone through all his and Alfie's customers of that day and headed back to their work place. It was quite big these days since it was going well for the firm. Just like one complain could crash the whole firm, one praise can make it success. Two years ago some big movie star had mentioned their company at their cocktail party and after that night they had gotten almost hundred new customers in one day. And lucky to them most of those customers were still using their services. Bobby had hired a lot of new people, bough more vans and equipment for the firm and everything looked great.

Dean was on his way to the locker rooms to take a shower and change to his own clothes when Bobby stopped him in the hallway.

"Dean, I've been waiting for you. Could you come to my office for a moment?" Bobby asked and walked back to his office without even waiting for Dean's answer.

"Shit..." Dean muttered to himself as he followed Bobby in. Castiel had called and complained about him anyway. What else could it be? Bobby never needed anyone in his office if it wasn't about a complain they had received. And all the other gigs had gone great today so it had to be Cas. Dean was sure that this would be his last day at work.

"Got a call about you today, boy." Bobby said as he sat down on his chair and started to look for something on his computer.

"Bobby, look, I'm really sorry. It was just so freaking hot today and the guy wasn't home when I went there so I figured he wouldn't be there at all, I know, stupid of me, I should have kept the outfit on the whole shift, I know the rules. Shit. Please Bobby don't fire me, you know me, I'm an idiot but you also know that I learn from my mistakes. Please Bobby, I need this job!!" Dean explained and begged and Bobby just looked at him confused.

"Have you been jumping naked on some guys yard?" Bobby asked and burst out laughing.

"What? No! I took my shirt off. Isn't that what's this is about, right?" Dean asked at least as confused as Bobby was just a moment ago.

"No, no! But at who's place were you shirtless?" Bobby asked with a weird look on his face that Dean couldn't really read. It was almost like he was waiting for something... amused?

"Umm it was one of Alfie's regulars, Castiel or something like that." Dean told him and right after that Bobby burst out laughing again, even louder than before. "What? What's so funny?" Dean was getting annoyed. Bobby asked for him to come to his office and now he just keeps laughing at him, what the hell? Bobby tried to calm down a little to explain the situation to the very confused Dean Winchester standing in front of him, looking pretty pissed by now.

"Well that explains a lot." Bobby chuckled and continued as Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "He was the one who called about you, but not to complain, quite the opposite actually. He asked if we could change things up so that his place would be one of your regulars."

"What?" Dean felt the heat rising up his cheeks and that made Bobby laugh once again.

"Seems like he liked you, not sure if you cleaned his pool that well or if it was for some other reasons." Bobby teased him and Dean shifted on his feet, feeling pretty uncomfortable so Bobby continued with the actual point he had. "So, what do you say? It's not that far from your usual area and he is one of our best customers, has been using our service for several years now and has never caused any drama at all. And everyone who has worked there has said that he is one of the nicest customers we have." Bobby asked, suddenly looking like Dean's boss again, instead of a friend who was making fun of another friend.

"Yeah well, if he asked for it then yeah, I guess so. But can the schedule be changed a little? If I have to go there in the middle of the day I'm going to be in a hurry at the end of the day since it's a bit further away from my other customers anyway, takes some time to drive there." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll call the guy right now. You go take a shower and come by my office before you leave, okay?" Bobby said and picked the phone up from the table. Dean nodded and left the room.

After changing into his own clothes and chatting with one of his co-workers for a minute Dean went to knock on Bobby's open door.

"Yep, you got a new regular! He was totally okay with you coming there later than usually so I put him as your last gig of the day. Wednesdays, just like he had before." Bobby smiled from behind his desk.

"Oh, okay. Cool. See you tomorrow." Dean said and waved to Bobby before walking to his car. The black muscle car wasn't the best choice in this heat but Dean loved his Baby so much that if he had to suffer a little more because of her, well, it was worth it.

\---  
Castiel had been excited when Bobby had called him to tell that the change would work but he also felt a little bad about it. He had wanted to change from Alfie to Dean purely because of Dean's looks. Now he was wondering if that made him a bad person or if Dean would think that he was a bad person because of this. He started to regret ever calling Bobby about it but it was too late to take it back now. He couldn't make them change their schedules and regulars just to call them again an hour later and tell them to change them all back. What is done is done.

Castiel's week at work went by quickly. His job as a movie producer was hectic and the days were often long and exhausting, but then there were days when he didn't need to do anything or when he had just one meeting and he could just relax for the rest of the day. Those days were rare but Castiel still loved his job. And he couldn't complain about the pay either.

Only thing he disliked about his job, aside from the fact that he sometimes had to wear a full suit in this heat, was that it left very little time for dating. Cas couldn't even remember the last time he had been on a date that didn't get interrupted by some crisis at work, some deal that had to be signed right now or it would be gone forever. All they guys he had met in the last five years couldn't handle the hectic life Castiel was living. His longest relationship after taking the job had lasted one month and three days until the other guy had told him that he couldn't be in a relationship where they saw each other only once a week. And Cas understood that. He understood that so well that he thought that no guy would be able to be in a relationship with him, not when he lived like this. But it was his dream job, he loved it and he was good at it.

Except for the occasional one night stands, Castiel was alone.

On Wednesday Castiel got off from work around 4 pm. He still had some files to go through but he figured he could do that at home. And well, the new pool guy was supposed to come at 4.30 pm so that might have had something to do with Castiel's decision to finish today's work at home.

Cas took his laptop, work cell and a pitcher full of ice tea to the yard and sat down on his patio table set. He placed two tall glasses next to the pitcher, just in case. He opened the big umbrella over the table to protect himself from the sun and got to work.

He was going through the second file when he heard the gate open and turned to look behind him as Dean walked towards him and the pool.

"Hi!" Dean waved at him with a big smile on his face. Cas nodded his head up as a hello and went back to work. Cas was sitting on the table so that the pool was on his left side and he could see Dean all the time while both of them were working. Maybe sitting that way wasn't that good choice after all because Dean was pretty distracting. The t-shirt he was wearing was tight, his skin had a sheen from the thin layer of sweat, and the muscles in his arms flexed beautifully as he moved the leaf skimmer around the pool.

Castiel had to really try to focus on his laptop to actually get some work done. The next time Cas turned to look at Dean, Dean was leaning over to clean the vents on the side of the pool, his ass up high in front of Cas. Castiel's cock woke up to that sight and Cas had to take a long sip of the ice tea to calm himself down. He turned his gaze back to the laptop screen, took a deep breath and went back to work.

Finally he managed to get everything done and he closed his laptop and turned to look at Dean. It looked like Dean was finishing up too. He was just pulling the pool cleaning robot that had been working on the bottom of the pool while Dean took care of everything else, out of the water. Castiel got up and walked to him.

"You want some ice tea?" Cas asked with a smile and Dean looked up to him from where he was kneeling on the ground. Cas couldn't help but notice how green his eyes were, pupils small in the shine of the sun. His eyes looked like big green emeralds.

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice, thank you." Dean smiled back at him and went on putting away the robot before getting up and walking with Cas to the table. Cas poured the glass full to the top and handed it to Dean and just like last time Dean emptied almost the whole thing at once.

"You got anywhere to be?" Cas asked, and Dean raised an eyebrow to him.

"No, you are my last customer of the day. Why?" Dean asked a little confused.

"Well I just thought that maybe you could stay for a while, I mean, if you want to. Enjoy the sun for a moment." Cas smiled at him, with a hint of shyness on his face.

"Yeah, sure, why not!" Dean smiled and sat down on the chair opposite from where Castiel had been sitting. Castiel's smile brightened and he offered Dean another glass of tea and Dean nodded.

Cas sat down to his chair and they chatted a little about the heat wave that was making everyone's life miserable at the moment and Dean asked about Cas's job and Cas told him the basics of what he does.

"So, can I ask you something?" Dean asked, looking at the glass in his hands.

"Sure."

"Why did you want to change Alfie to me?" Dean shoot the question without thinking about it too much. Cas's mouth opened and closed and he looked a little surprised. "I mean, Alfie has been working for you for a long time, so I was just wondering. And to be honest, I thought you would get me fired" Dean chuckled.

"Why would I get you fired?" Cas asked frowning.

"I did violate the rules on your backyard, the whole 'keep your clothes on while on the job' thing, and some people have actually gotten fired for breaking that rule." Dean explained and Cas chuckled at him. Cas bit his lower lip and looked at Dean from under his lashes but then straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"I thought you were nice. You were very polite and did your job well." Castiel said, keeping a straight face.

"And that was the only reason?" Dean asked with a small smirk on his lips.

"Yes?" Castiel said, and Dean smiled.

"Okay, just wanted to ask. Been wondering that a little." Dean said and took another sip of his tea. Cas wanted to joke about Dean thinking about him, but decided not to. But before he could stop himself, he said something else.

"You know, I don't mind you violating that 'keep clothes on while working' rule when you are cleaning my pool." Cas said and winked subtly to him.

"Good to know" Dean smirked back at him, and for a moment they just kept staring at each other without saying a word, checking each other out. Castiel's eyes found Dean's lips and as a reflex Dean licked his lips when he noticed Cas looking at them. Holy shit those were a nice pair of lips! Castiel's mind was immediately flooded of visions about how those full lips would feel on his lips, his skin, wrapped around his cock that was getting a little hard right now. Cas tore his eyes off of Dean and turned to look at the pool, clearing his throat again.

"I should get going. Thanks for the tea." Dean smiled, that polite tone on his voice again as he got up and went to gather up all his equipments before walking past Castiel to the gate. "See you next week!" Dean waved from the gate and Cas waved back at him before Dean was gone.

When Cas heard the van's motor roaming and the car pulling off from his driveway he gathered all his stuff and ran inside. He was still hard when he pulled his pants down in the privacy of his bathroom, leaning against the closed door. With the images of Dean's arms, ass and lips in his mind he came within minutes.


	2. Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the first chapter was too short so the rest of them will be a lot longer :)

Dean was smiling like an idiot on his way to the 'base' as he and his co-workers called it. Cas was a really good looking, successful man and he had flirted with Dean. And Dean guessed Cas had tried to be subtle but Dean had noticed him watching him while he was working and at one point Cas had looked like he was trying to hide a boner. That thought made Dean both amused and excited.

Cas was nice, not like any other customers they had. No one had ever before offered Dean anything to drink. Most of their customers were some movie or TV stars who were never there while Dean was cleaning their pool and Dean only saw their other employees around the house. Elder women made another big part of their customer base and they were often a little invasive. Dean had heard all the dirty jokes about where he could put his 'hose', he had been groped several times and more than one woman had offered to pay some extra if Dean would do his work naked. Of course Dean had always declined as politely as he could and thank god they usually left him alone and moved to just watch him from a deck chair.

Yeah, Dean liked Cas. As a customer, of course. He was a good customer, nice and funny and good looking. Dean kind of hoped that Cas would be one of those neat freaks who wanted their pools cleaned several times a week.

Dean drove the van into the garage and cleaned all the equipment he had been using before hitting the shower and heading home.

Next week Dean was perfectly on time when he arrived to Cas's driveway. He took his stuff to the backyard and looked around for Cas but couldn't see him anywhere. He noticed a water bottle on the table where they had been sitting last week and walked over. The bottle was still cold and sweating a little in the heat, and under it was a note with _'Dean'_ written on it. Dean took the note and turned it around.

_"In a hurry, see you next week! Remember to hydrate :)"_ Was all the note said. Cas had probably been here just moments before Dean got there. Dean shrug his shoulders and twisted the cap open. Once again he had forgotten to bring his own water bottle with him so he was happy that someone was taking care of him. He had hoped to see Cas again but from what Cas had told last week about his job, and like the note said, the dude was busy. Dean took a sip from the bottle and got to work.

He might or might not have been doing his job a little slower than normally just in case Cas would come home before he would leave. But Cas didn't show up, and eventually Dean had to leave. He found a pen from the van when he was packing his equipments to the back of the car and walked back to the yard. _"Thanks for the water, needed it! See you around! :)"_ Dean wrote under Castiel's note and put the empty bottle on top of it so it wouldn't fly away.

\---  
Cas was at home at three, doing his hair in front of the mirror even though his work day was already over. He looked at the clock on the wall; hour and a half until Dean would be there. 

Cas felt a little tingling in his stomach around four pm. Half an hour until Dean's arrival. Then his phone started ringing. Surprisingly, it was his secretary Meg. The big meeting that was supposed to be tomorrow morning had to be kept tonight because someone else's schedule had changed. Shit, Cas should be back at the office in 20 minutes. There is no way he would get to see even a glimpse of Dean today.

As Cas was gathering all the papers he would need at the meeting an idea popped into his mind. Even though he couldn't meet Dean today he could still do something nice for him. He took a pen and a piece of a paper and wrote a note for him. Right before he left he took a water bottle from the fridge and put them on the table outside for Dean to find. He hoped that Dean wouldn't think him as a total idiot or creeper for doing so.

It was past eight when Cas finally got back home. The meeting had been long but they had managed to make the deal and that was all that mattered. The sun had gone almost all the way down and the sky was painted with several shades of orange. Cas noticed that the bottle was still on the table outside and thought that Dean hadn't even noticed it. He went to take the bottle and put it back in the fridge and he was surprised when he noticed it was empty. He smiled a little as he took the note and crumbled it on his hand. He didn't notice Dean's adding to the note until it was already in the trashcan and he just happened to glance at it. He picked it up and unfolded it, a smile spreading on his face.

Cas was thinking about the way Dean had wrote _"see you around"_ instead of _"see you next week"_ like Cas had. It sounded like Dean was suggesting that they could see each other somewhere else too, not just when Dean was cleaning his pool. That sounded good to Cas, really good. Maybe Dean wanted Cas to take him out on a date? Would Dean like that? Is that what he meant by seeing him around? Cas was like a teenage boy again, panicking over a single note from his crush.

All Cas could think about that night was asking Dean out. Or maybe giving him his phone number. Or asking Dean's phone number. Cas found himself hoping that it could be next Wednesday already.

Cas had a couple of really shitty days at work at the beginning of the new week. On Monday one contract they had made couple of weeks ago got ripped, and it was mostly Castiel's fault. It wasn't a huge movie deal, a smaller one, but it was still a bad hit for them. Tuesday didn't go that well either, Cas wasn't able to get a deal that they desperately needed and he seriously started to fear for his job. Losing a contract and then not being able to make another could get him fired, no matter how well he had done before. Cas was on the edge, pissed and tired on Wednesday.

He got a couple of meetings that day, and they went well, thank god. After finishing some paper work he got home at five and he was happy to see that Dean was still there, working at the pool. Cas grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and went outside.

"Hello Dean, wanna take a break?" Cas asked, lifting up one of the bottles. Dean looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure. My part is already done, the robot is being lazy today" Dean joked as he put down the skimmer and joined Cas at the table. They were both leaning against the edge of the table, side by side.

"How you been?" Cas asked as he handed the bottle to Dean.

"Fine, good. Been working my ass off, and this damn heat makes it even more exhausting." He said, taking a long sip from the bottle. Dean was nicely tanned from working outside daily and the color of his skin made his muscles stand out.

"You know what? Go take that lazy robot out of the pool. We are taking a dip!" Castiel said with a grin on his face, dropping his bottle on the table and straightening up.

"What?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah, come on. I know you want to, you are all sweaty. I'll go get us towels and you take that robot out." Cas turned to walk towards the house but stopped when Dean declined.

"I'm not allowed to swim in customers pools unless it is somehow necessary to get the pool clean." Dean said. Cas turned around.

"I'm your last customer of the day, right? So after you take all your equipment out of my pool your shift is practically over isn't it? So you won't be swimming during your shift. You'll be swimming as my... guest!" Cas smiled.

"You won't tell anyone?" Dean asked with a little smirk on his lips.

"No, I won't tell anyone. I swear." Cas laughed and put a hand on his heart before turning around and heading to the door.

Dean went to pull the robot out of the pool as Cas disappeared inside the house. Few minutes later Cas came out with two big towels. He had quickly changed into a pair of loose swimming shorts and a t-shirt.

"Do you happen to have another pair of those?" Dean pointed at Cas's shorts.

"Sorry, no." Cas shook his head.

"Shit..."

"You can swim on your boxers, it's okay" Cas smiled at him.

"They are white" Dean whispered as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Oh..." Cas swallowed hard and then added "Don't worry, I won't peek" and winked at him. Dean laughed and Cas gestured towards the pool. They took their shirts off and Cas jumped into the water first, giving Dean some privacy as he took his shorts and t-shirt off. Dean jumped into the water soon after Cas.

"Oh my god you were right. The water feels amazing!" Dean said as he made his way towards Cas. "Thanks Cas!" he said and playfully splashed some water on Cas's face.

"Hey! What are you, twelve?" Cas asked but revenged him by splashing water on him.

"Ha, you are the one to talk!" Dean laughed back at him.

"Well you started it" Cas said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh wow Cas, that just made you sound so much more like an adult! Great save there" Dean mocked him and Cas splashed some more water on him. They both laughed for a while and then started to swim around the pool like actual adults do.

After a while they stopped by the edge of the pool, both of them folding their arms over the edge to keep themselves up in the water and they just chatted for a while. Cas told Dean more about his job, and Dean talked about his family.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Cas asked after Dean had told him about his brother and his fiancé.

"No, not at the moment. You?" Dean asked back.

"No. My work doesn't leave much time for dating... This might be the longest time I have spent with someone who I don't work with in, like, weeks!" Castiel sighed.

"Yeah, it sucks to be adult and single. It was so easy when we were younger, when we had all the time in the world to waste with... other people." Dean said.

"Exactly!" Cas chuckled.

"Hey, this has been great, really, thank you so much. But I think I have to get going, I have to get the van back to the base before the boss gets mad. But umm... We could do this again some time?" Dean said and raised his eyebrows as a question at the end.

"I'd like that" Cas smiled and they pushed themselves up from the pool. When Cas turned to hand him the towel his eyes got glued to Dean's crotch. Dean's white underwear were basically invisible now that they were wet, and Cas could see _everything_.

"Oh..." Cas breathed out with a shaky breath, and his own cock definitely noticed the sight in front of him too. Dean quickly took the towel from Castiel's hand and wrapped it around him, and Castiel finally managed to look other way, deep red coloring his face. He had to hold his own towel over his junk to hide his growing boner.

"Dude, you promised not to look!" Dean said angrily, but Cas could hear a hint of amusement in his voice and when he turned to look at him, Dean couldn't hide his smile.

"I'm sorry, oh god... shit, sorry Dean. That was really inappropriate!" Cas said, covering his face with his left hand. 

"Dude, relax. It's all cool. Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Dean asked and Cas nodded against his hand.

"Yeah, of course. It's down the hall, second door to the left." Cas waved his hand towards the house, and Dean took his clothes and walked past him to the door.

After ten minutes Dean came back out wearing his work outfit. Cas noticed Dean holding something in his hand and when Dean got closer he realized that Dean was holding his wet boxers. Great, just as Cas had managed to get his boner down Dean came strolling in, or actually out, commando. That idea went straight to Castiel's spank bank for later use.

"I need to get going so... I'll see you next week. And uh, should I take my own swim wear with me then?" Dean asked with a teasing voice, making Cas blush a little.

"I'm truly sorry Dean, I didn't mean to stare at your... You know." Cas said, shaking his head.

"Dude, it's cool. I didn't mind" Dean said and threw the flirtiest wink at Cas. Cas wanted to tear Dean's clothes off right there and then and take him against the table, but instead he just parroted Dean's _"see you next week"_ and watched as Dean gathered all his stuff and left.

Once again Cas's bathroom was occupied right after Dean had left.

After Cas was done with the whole _aggressively masturbating to the sight of Dean's huge cock in his wet underwear_ thing he walked to the kitchen and noticed a small note on the table. There was a phone number and under it just a quick _"Call me ;) -D"_. Cas looked at the note almost in shock. He had expected Dean to think he was some kind of freaky pervert and wouldn't want anything to do with him after Cas blatantly stared at his dick for what felt like forever. But instead, he got a phone number. With a winky face drawn next to it. Cas went to look for his phone and immediately saved the number to his contacts.

\---  
Dean had forgotten all about his white boxers while they were swimming and playing around in the water like they were twelve. Cas had looked cuter than ever with his wet hair pointing every direction, and Dean had zero complaints about his body either.

Dean still didn't remember that he was indeed wearing white boxers when they got out of the pool. He didn't remember it until Cas was straight up starting at his cock with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open a little. Dean blushed a little and grabbed the towel Cas was handing to him, even though his hand had stopped in the midway. When he got the towel around himself and saw Cas coming back to planet earth from where ever he had been for the last 30 seconds, that deep blush coloring Castiel's face and the top of his chest was hilarious and kind of cute at the same time and Dean couldn't help but smile.

Dean found the bathroom and dropped his towel in front of the big mirror.

"Holy shit, he saw everything!" Dean whispered to himself as he looked at his practically invisible underwear in the mirror. He pulled them off and twisted them over the sink to get most of the water out of them. He quickly dried himself and pulled his work outfit on. And he might have spent a quick moment doing his hair before stepping out of the bathroom.

Cas was cute, hot, and obviously interested in him, but the guy was also helplessly shy so Dean decided that he would have to give the first push to get this thing between them moving. He found a notebook and pens on a table that looked like Cas's work spot and ripped a page out. He left the note with his number on it on the kitchen table where Cas would find it sooner or later and stepped out of the house.

Cas was still apologizing for checking out his junk and Dean wanted to kiss him quiet, but he didn't. But he couldn't stop himself from flirting with the guy, and the blushed look on Castiel's face was just adorable. Poor guy seemed so shocked that someone was actually flirting with him and Dean couldn't understand why. Someone as good looking as Cas probably got hit on on daily basis. Could it be because it was Dean who was flirting with him? Nah, maybe he is just... something. Shy? Insecure? Yeah, that must be it, Dean reasoned.

Dean drove down to the base and ran into Bobby in the hallway.

"Dean? Are you coming back just now? I thought you would be long gone by now. And why is your hair wet?" Bobby looked at him with a weird face.

"I ah... Needed to do some extra for one customer, their ah-- vent was stuck so it umm... took some time to get it open." Dean stammered, hoping that Bobby would buy it. "Oh and I had to take a dive to the pool to get the thing fixed so" he pointed up to his wet hair. Bobby still looked at him with his brows furrowed and slightly skeptical, but then he just shrug his shoulders.

"Okay. Hope you got the thing working and the customer is happy. You put everything on place yet?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded. "Good. Well be on your way then, chop-chop!" Bobby waved his hand to motion Dean to get out of his way and rushed past him back to his office. After he was gone Dean let out a relieved sigh and went to change his clothes.

Dean checked his phone on his way to the Impala. Nothing. Well, not yet, at least. Maybe Cas hadn't even seen the note yet. Or maybe he was too shy to call. Or maybe he didn't want to call Dean at all. Dean started to wonder if he had been too forward, giving his number to a customer who he barely knew. And the freaking winky face he had drawn on it! By now Dean was pretty sure he had made a total fool of himself.

When Dean got home he went straight to the fridge to get a beer and threw himself on the couch. He rubbed his face and groaned. TV was full of shit these days, so many channels but nothing worth watching. Dean threw his phone from hand to hand while staring at some stupid horror show. Monsters? Yeah right. The sound of his ringtone almost scared the shit out of him and his phone fell on his lap where it kept ringing. "Son of a bitch!" Dean barked and tried to catch his breath as he picked the phone up. Just a number. Dean swallowed hard before answering.

"Dean."

"Hello Dean, it's Cas. I umm... I found your note." Cas said, sounding just as shy on the phone as he did in real life, maybe even a little more nervous.

"Oh, hi Cas! I'm glad you called." Dean smiled to the phone, his heart beating a little faster. And right at that moment some chick on the TV started yelling like crazy. Dean tried to reach the remote to turn it off but Cas already heard it.

"What was that?" Cas asked confused.

"TV! It was the TV, I promise I'm not murdering anyone over here!" Dean laughed as he finally managed to press the mute button on the remote. Fucking horror shows.

"Oh, what are you watching?"

"It's some horror show, two guys hunting monsters, and apparently they are hanging out with an angel. Fucking stupid!" Dean said, waving towards the TV even though Castiel couldn't see it.

"You want to get back to it? I can call you later?" Cas said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No no no!! I was just channel surfing. What's up Cas?" Dean took a sip from his beer.

"Um.. Nothing much. Just enjoying my free evening, those are kind of rare these days." Cas sounded a little awkward, and Dean could only imagine the light blush that was probably coloring Castiel's cheeks right now. It made him smile.

"Yeah, gotta appreciate those when you have them. You got any plans for the night?" Dean might have sounded a bit too hopefully by the end of the sentence.

"No, not really."

"No? You aren't going to go to bar or clubbing or something, get wasted and wake up in someone else's bed?" Dean joked.

"No, I don't do that. And besides, I have an important meeting early in the morning tomorrow so tonight will be more of like a relaxing bath, maybe one glass of wine and going to bed early." Cas said with a straight voice. Dean snorted. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just, that's like straight out of a _'activities for rich people 101'_ guide book." Dean laughed a little, and heard a little annoyed 'hmph!" from the other end of the line. "Sorry, sorry Cas! Fuck, I'm an idiot, sorry." Dean felt like beating himself. Why did he always have to say something stupid and fuck up everything? Did he not want anything good, did he really have to ruin everything for himself whenever he found someone he was even slightly interested in?

"Well maybe I should go to, you know, go do my rich people stuff then." Cas said with a mocking voice.

"Cas wait! I'm sorry, I'm a jerk! Can I... What if I take you out on a dinner, to make up for that stupid comment?" Dean asked and he could literally feel his heart climbing up his throat. Cas stayed quiet for a long moment and Dean was fucking sweating.

"You mean like... a date?" Cas finally asked with a quiet voice.

"Yeah. Yes, like a date. What do you say?" Dean was creating a pool on his couch with all the sweat, he couldn't even remember the last time he had been this nervous. It didn't take Cas long to answer but still Dean went through so many thoughts during the short silent moment. _"Oh shit what if he is straight? I'm so getting fired if he is straight and I just asked him on a fucking date, he is so going to complain about me to Bobby and I'm so getting fired! Fuck! No but dude, he looked at your dick and got a boner, he is so not straight, calm the fuck down!! But what if he doesn't like me? Why the fuck did he even call me? Oh god this is so going to fail, I can feel it, shit. Can I still take it back? Say it was a joke? Would he buy that? But what if he is going to say..."_

"Yes"

"What?"

"Yes Dean, I'd love to go out on a date with you." Cas said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Really? I mean, that's great! When do you want to go?" Dean asked, so relieved that he almost melted down on the couch.

"Wait, let me get my calendar." Cas said and Dean could hear him getting up and walking until he heard the pages of a calendar flipping. "Is next Saturday okay with you? At five?" Cas finally asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Saturday at five, sounds perfect. I'll come pick you up then." Dean smiled to the phone.

"Okay. Do I need to dress fancy?" Cas asked.

"Dude. I'm the pool guy. No, you don't need to dress fancy!" Dean laughed.

"Oh thank god." Cas sighed to the phone and he sounded like he really was relieved about that.

After they hung up the phone Dean sat on his couch and smiled like an idiot for good five minutes, trying so hard not to squeal like a teenager.

\---  
When leaving his office on Friday, Cas made sure his secretary understood that when he said _"absolutely no work stuff tomorrow, none! I don't care how important it is, it can wait till Monday!"_ that he really meant it. He would not be bothered on Saturday at all! When his secretary Meg told him for the third time that she understood, and added that she isn't stupid, Cas left the office.

He took a long bath, enjoying two glasses of fine wine in the bath, and he actually laughed. "Activities for rich people 101" he muttered under his breath and shook his head. Maybe one day he could take Dean with him to the bath, push a glass of wine into his hand and show Dean just how relaxing it really was.

Cas hadn't been on a date for a long time, especially not with someone he really liked, so he was nervous. He shaved, used a deep cleansing face mask, brightening face lotion and a tightening cream under his eyes. And it was still only Friday night.

On Saturday Cas took a long shower where he washed his skin and hair two times to make sure he smelled fresh. He was too nervous to eat and all he could get down was one apple. He brushed his teeth three times before five o'clock.

at 4.55 pm his doorbell rang and Cas ran to his front door to open it.

"Hi! I almost went to the back first!" Dean beamed when Cas opened the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my keys." Cas said, turning around to snatch his keys from the side table. When he turned back around he caught Dean looking at his ass and Dean quickly looked up to him.

"Um, you look great." Dean smiled, biting his lower lip. Cas was wearing jeans that hung from his hips just right and fit perfectly for him, making his legs look long. He had chosen to wear a light blue button up because it brings out his eyes, or so he has been told. He had left the three top buttons unbuttoned, giving Dean a nice little sneak peek to his toned skin.

"Thank you Dean, so do you" Cas said and blushed a little. He cursed his shyness in his head but Dean just smiled at him. Dean was wearing a very similar outfit as Cas. Dean's jeans were dark washed and his dark grey button up was short sleeved, but it was close.

Dean led Cas to his car that he had parked on the side of the road.

"Wow! Nice car." Cas said and turned to look at Dean with a big, impressed smile on his lips.

"What, you thought I'd come get you with the firm's van?" Dean joked and added, "thanks, I'm very proud of her. She was my dad's but he gave it to me on my 20th birthday. She is my one true love." Dean said as he opened the passenger side door to Cas like a real gentleman. Cas smiled and hopped into the car.

\---  
As they were driving towards Dean's favorite restaurant, it hit Dean. The guy sitting on the passenger seat probably made more money in a month than Dean earned in a year. The guy eats in five star restaurants all the time, and Dean was taking him into a Mexican restaurant. What the hell was he even thinking? Cas was way out of his league, there was no way this could ever work. Cas probably said yes to the date because he was feeling sorry for Dean. Dean felt like turning back, taking Cas home and telling him that he would come clean his pool next Wednesday and drive away but he couldn't do that anymore, they were already on their way to the restaurant.

"You are being awfully quiet." Cas pointed out after a moment and Dean got pulled back into reality from his thoughts.

"Sorry. So, how have you been?" Dean asked, suddenly realizing that he had no idea what to talk about with the guy. They probably had nothing in common at all! They come from two completely different worlds.

"Busy, as always. We are trying to get this one big deal, I can't really talk about it yet, but it's a huge movie deal that we really want to score, so... been busy with that." Cas said and sighed slightly.

"How do those things even work? I mean, how do you get them to decide they want to make the movie with you guys?" Dean asked, actually interested in the subject.

"Just keep kissing the ass until they sign on the dotted line" Cas said with a chuckle.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Cas nodded.

"So you are a professional ass kisser? Huh. Good to know." Dean said with a smirk and quickly let his eyes travel up and down Cas's body. Cas just laughed at his comment.

Dean parked the car on the very familiar parking lot of his favorite restaurant. He and Sam come here all the time, and sometimes Dean gets an insurmountable craving for the fries they serve here and have to make a trip just by himself. If he had more money, he would eat here every day.

"A Mexican restaurant?" Cas asked as they walked towards the place.

"Trust me, you are going to love this place! They have traditional Mexican dishes but also other stuff like burgers which are, by the way, absolutely heavenly. Or would you have preferred some fancier restaurant?" Dean asked, that small voice in the back of his head once again chanting "way out of your league".

"No, this looks great! Let's go inside." Cas said, placing a hand on Dean's back. Dean smiled at him and they entered the restaurant in silence.

Dean led Cas to a booth that was a little more separated from the rest of the place, giving them some privacy. Soon a happily smiling man came to them. He was huge, as in tall and really muscular, and he had a few days old scruff going on.

"Hello Dean, nice to see you again! How are you?" The man asked, smiling at Dean.

"Hey Benny, I'm great, thanks! You?" Dean asked, shaking hands with the guy in a very bro like manner. Cas looked at the waiter, then Dean, then back to the waiter.

"Good, good. You guys here to eat or just drink?" The guy, Benny, asked, looking at Cas and smiling just as brightly at him as he was smiling at Dean.

"Eat. Cas, would you like anything to drink? The margaritas here are just heavenly!" Dean asked, turning to look at Cas and Cas chuckled.

"Is everything here 'heavenly'?" He asked, cocking a eyebrow at Dean.

"Pretty much" Dean said at the same time as Benny answered with a loud "yes", and both Dean and Benny burst out laughing. Cas looked at them amused.

"Well I'll have a margarita then" Cas looked up at Benny and smiled. Dean ordered a beer, some special brand from over the border.

"It has a hint of chili in it, kicks nicely" Dean explained after Benny had left to get their drinks. Dean handed Cas a menu and Cas scanned through it.

"I have no idea what to get" Cas confessed after going through the whole menu, twice.

"I'd go with the burger, with fries on the side. It's just--"

"Heavenly?" Cas looked at him under his lashes with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"But which one? There are like... 12 different burgers on the list!" Cas said and looked up to Dean for help.

"Well the Mexican burger is the most popular one here and my personal favorite too. It will change your view on burgers forever!" Dean said with a very passionate voice. He really loved that burger, like a lot!

"I don't know if I actually have a special view on burgers to get changed." Cas said as he eyed the menu once again. And there it was again, _"way out of your league"_ chanting in Dean's head louder and louder. Of course Cas didn't have a fucking view on burgers! A guy like Cas has a view on good wine, caviar, a great steak, not burgers! Dean felt like a fucking idiot and they had only been on this date for ten minutes. And where the fuck were their drinks! Dean could use one right about now.

Luckily Benny arrived just a second later to their table with their drinks.

"Sorry it took some time. You guys ready to order yet?" Benny asked, picking a small notebook and a pen from the front pocket of his apron. Dean looked at Cas, scared that Cas would say something like: he is too good for a place like this, and ask Dean to take him home and never contact him again.

Instead Cas ordered the Mexican burger that Dean had recommended with fries on the side and with extra salsa dip. Dean tried to keep the relieved sigh as small as possible and ordered the same burger for himself too. Benny took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen.

"This place looks nice" Cas said as he looked around them. There were small paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling in every possible color and traditional Mexican decorations all around the restaurant. Cas turned to look at Dean and he smiled. He looked happy. "I like it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Honestly, I was a little nervous about bringing you here." Dean admitted, lowering his eyes from Cas and looked at the table.

"Why?" Cas frowned.

"Well, because... You probably never go to places like this. This isn't actually a five star restaurant and I..." Dean didn't finish his sentence. _"Way out of your league, way out of your league!"_ Dean kept stroking the side of his beer glass and almost jumped when Cas suddenly placed his hand on top of Dean's. Dean looked up to Cas who was staring back at him with a soft look on his face.

"Dean. This is perfect. I go to those faceless fancy restaurants all the time for business meetings, I'm sick of those! The food is way overpriced and there is never enough of it, everyone takes themselves way too seriously and everything feels so robotic. This, this feels nice. Here I can breathe and I don't have to consider my every move beforehand. Dean, thank you for bringing me here." Cas said, and while he had been talking he had pulled Dean's left hand away from the glass and was now holding it in his hands.

For a moment they just stared each other, Dean with a surprised face and Cas with a friendly, soft look on his. Finally Dean managed to get some words out of his mouth.

"Don't thank me yet. I mean, we haven't even got our food yet." Dean smiled, and Cas laughed.

"I'm sure it will be heavenly." Cas smirked, making Dean laugh. Okay, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all, Dean thought to himself.

Soon Benny came back with their food, told them to tell him if they needed anything and left them to eat in peace. Dean was about to lift his burger up and take a bite like he always does when he saw Castiel picking up his fork and knife and starting to cut a piece of the burger. Dean did the same after looking at Cas for a second. He didn't want to look like a barbarian in front of Cas.

Cas pushed the first bite into his mouth and Dean looked at him closely, waiting for any kind of reaction. Cas let out a very pleased _'mmmh'_ and looked up at Dean.

"I told you so!" Dean said with proud voice and a huge grin on his face.

"This is delicious!" Cas said with his mouth still half full. There went his table manners.

"Try the fries, they have a special seasoning mix for them." Dean said, pointing at the fries on Cas's plate with his knife. Cas reaction to the fries was exactly the same as his reaction to the burger.

Cas had already destroyed over half of his burger when he suddenly chuckled. Dean looked up from his plate to Cas who was pressing the side of his hand against his mouth while he kept laughing with a full mouth.

"What? What are you laughing about?" Dean asked confused. Cas hurried to swallow so he could open his mouth again.

"Well, usually on dinner dates people actually talk to each other but I'm just too busy eating, no time for talking. This is just way too good." Cas said, pointing at his plate. Dean laughed.

"Yeah well don't worry, I'm not taking it personally. So eat up and we can do the talking part later." He smiled and pushed another fry into his mouth.

After eating the whole burger and most of his fries Cas dropped his utensils on the plate and leaned back on his seat, placing his hands on his stomach.

"I'm full. Can't take another bite. You know what is the only bad thing about that burger?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean.

"What?"

"It's so good that even when I was already full I had to take just one more bite, and one more, and one more. And now my stomach is like after a thanksgiving dinner!" Cas laughed.

"Tell me about it. This damn restaurant is the reason why I'm getting fat." Dean laughed and shook his head, pushing his fries around with his fork.

"You are not fat Dean, not even close." Cas said with a more serious face. Dean lifted his head back up to look at him. Cas blushed a little before adding; "You have a great body." And now Dean was blushing too.

"Thanks Cas. And um, you too." They were glancing at each other with flushed faces like some teenagers.

"You want anything? Dessert? Another drink?" Dean asked after a while.

"No thank you, I'm way too full." Cas patted his stomach and smiled.

"You wanna get going then?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. Dean motioned Benny to come over and asked for the check. Cas offered to pay half of it but Dean didn't let him.

They walked to the car side by side and Dean gently pushed himself a little to Castiel's side, making Cas look up at him and smile. They stopped by the car and Cas took Dean's hand, swiping his thumb slowly against the soft skin.

"Thank you Dean, this has been lovely." Cas said and Dean couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned closer to Cas and pushed their lips together, softly and gently. Cas kissed him back immediately, placing a hand on his cheek. The kiss was short and left them both smiling.

"I don't wanna take you home yet." Dean whispered, their faces still close to each other. Dean pushed their lips back together and this time he brushed his tongue against Cas's lower lip and after hesitating for about three seconds Cas opened his mouth, letting Dean in. The kiss got hotter and deeper by every second, their tongues sliding against each other. Dean sucked Cas's lower lips between his teeth and bite it gently. Cas's hands moved to the back of Dean's neck and Dean's hand travelled down Cas's sides to his lower back. "Or actually, maybe I do" Dean panted after they parted from the kiss.

"Dean, I..." Cas sighed and looked down. "Just. Not tonight. I'm not... I.." Cas looked up to him with pleading eyes, not sure what to say, just hoping that Dean would understand anyway. Dean leaned back a little.

"Yeah, sure! Of course. We don't need to do anything if you don't want to." Dean said, taking Cas's hand. "Do you want me to take you home or? There is a fair tonight at the shore, I was thinking I could take you there. But I can totally drive you home if you don't want to... go with me." Dean said, almost swallowing the last part of the sentence.

"Fair sounds like fun" Cas smiled at him and Dean let out a relieved laugh.

"Okay, great! Hop in!" Dean said as he opened the passenger door for him. Cas smiled at him brightly as he hopped in.

\---  
Dean was kissing him. Finally! Cas had been waiting for this kiss for weeks, and it was just as perfect as he had always imagined. Dean's plump lips felt amazing on his. The kiss ended too soon, but it didn't take Dean long to press their lips back together.

As the kiss grew deeper and hotter and Dean was obviously getting really into it, Cas couldn't help but think about all those times a relationship that has started out perfect had come crashing down because of him, because of his work. Cas wanted Dean, he wanted him more than anything right now, but he knew himself. He could get over a little making out, he could get over a nice dinner at a Mexican restaurant, but if they would take this any longer than that in the end Cas would end up alone with a broken heart and weeks of self-loathing. It happened every time and Cas didn't expect it to be any different with Dean.

Cas was afraid to love and he knew it. Why wouldn't he be? It had been proved several times that he didn't know how to do it right. Every time a relationship had come to an end it had been because of him. So when Dean suggested going to Cas's place together Cas almost panicked. No. He liked Dean, he didn't want to ruin this yet. As he tried to give some kind of explanation to Dean for why not tonight, a thought crossed his mind. What if sex was all Dean wanted from him? What if he would just drive Cas home and never contact him again because Cas said no? Dean didn't seem like someone who would do something like that, but Cas had met several guys who had done exactly that. He looked up at Dean and mentally prayed him to be better than those guys. Cas felt relieved when Dean started to talk about the fair. Yes, fair sounds good. He could get over a night at a fair.

"Can I hold your hand?" Dean suddenly asked as they were walking towards the fair area from the parking lot where Dean had left his car. Cas looked up to him and smiled brightly.

"Of course," Cas said and held out his hand for Dean to take it. Dean slipped his hand into it and smiled at Cas.

The area was a lot bigger than it had seemed from far away. Dean stepped in front of Cas and walked backwards, still holding Cas's hand and poked Cas's stomach with his finger.

"Got any room for ice cream?" He asked and nodded his head to the left. Cas turned to look and saw an ice cream stand.

"Well maybe for one, but I'm paying for that!" Cas said and pointed a commanding finger at Dean's face.

"Okay, okay, whatever you say!" Dean said and lifted his other hand up as a sign of surrender. His other hand kept holding Cas's.

Dean chose cherry pie flavored ice cream, Cas took chocolate and they sat down on a small bench facing the fair area.

"Let me taste yours" Dean said and Cas lifted his ice cream cone closer to Dean for him to take a bite but Dean leaned in and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was quick but deep and Cas pulled away first. "I'm sorry, was that too forward? I thought I could kiss you, I mean, we did before so... I'm sorry Cas." Dean turned to look down but Cas placed his hand on his cheek and turned him back to him. Cas pressed their lips together for another quick kiss and looked Dean deep into his eyes.

"You can kiss me. I was just a little surprised, I thought you were going to kiss my ice cream." Cas smiled softly, making Dean smile too.

"I figured it would taste better from your mouth" Dean said with a subtle wink and Cas kissed him again.

They went around the fair area, Dean shoot down some cans and won a little stuffed bee plush that he gave for Castiel. From one particular part of the area they could hear a lot of screaming, laughing and whistling and they went closer to see what was going on. In the middle of a big mass of people there was a mechanical bull and currently some blonde girl riding it. She didn't stay on for long though and soon she was laying on the red and yellow striped padded flooring surrounding the bull.

"I wouldn't stay on that thing for three seconds!" Dean laughed as he looked at the bull.

"I would." Cas said with a straight voice. Dean turned to look at him with surprise on his face.

"You would? The whole minute?" Dean asked, sounding very suspicious about it.

"Probably. It's been a while since I rode one though. But I think I could still stay on." Cas said and turned to look at Dean who was looking at him with wide eyes. As the man behind the mic asked who would be the next brave cowboy or -girl to try and tame the bull Cas lifted his hand high up, keeping his eyes on Dean.

"No way" Dean whispered as Cas handed him his phone, keys and wallet from his pocket.

"You are in for a show, mister" Cas winked at him before he walked to the bull and jumped on it. He nodded to the man controlling the pull as he took a grip of the handle. Dean came closer to get a good look.

Cas pressed his thighs firmly against the bull and moved his body with it and he managed to stay on for the whole minute. The bull wasn't even one of those lame ones that sway back and forth a little, this one must have been set on the _"crazy, murderous, bloodthirsty bull in heat"_ mode because it was wild, but Cas stayed on with seemingly no problem at all. The people around the bull where cheering and whistling at him and Cas smiled brightly and winked at Dean when their eyes met.

Cas won free fair tickets and he was a little out of breath and breaking a little sweat when he walked back to Dean.

"Told you so!" He laughed as Dean handed him his belongings back, his mouth still hanging open in surprise. "So, Ferris wheel?" Cas asked, holding up the tickets in his hand.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked when he finally managed to lift his chin from his knees.

"Strong thighs, I can stay on no matter how wild the ride is" Cas winked at him and Dean swallowed hard.

"Holy fuck..." Dean breathed out as he very subtly tried to adjust his jeans to hide the semi-hard boner he was sporting at the moment. Of course Cas noticed that. He leaned closer to Dean so he could whisper into his ear.

"Are you turned on right now?" He asked with the sultriest voice he could manage. He pulled away to look at Dean with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, a little! That was hot as hell!" Dean said, blushing like crazy. He glanced around to make sure no one else noticed what was going on.

"So I've been told." Cas winked again and took Dean's hand, pulling him towards the Ferris wheel standing in the distance.

"You are pretty fucking amazing, you know that Cas?" Dean suddenly said and Cas turned to look at him.

"What, why? Because I can ride a fake bull for one minute and managed to give you a boner while doing so?" Cas asked laughing.

"No, not that. Well, that was pretty amazing too but that's not what I meant. You are not like other rich people I have met and I meet a lot of them at work. But you are not a total dick like most of them are, and you don't... you don't look down on me because of what I do for living. You don't seem to think that you are better than me. You make me feel good, Cas." Dean told with a serious look on his face and Cas was amazed. He took a step closer to Dean and put his hand on his cheek.

"Dean, I... Of course I don't think that! Ones worth isn't defined by what they do for living. I am in no way better than you, quite the opposite. I'm a huge mess, Dean. I ah..." Cas turned to look to his left and chuckled, shaking his head. "This isn't the best place for this conversation. Come on, we still have these free tickets to waste." Cas said and pulled Dean with him towards the Ferris wheel before Dean could say anything more.

Dean's words felt nice but Cas felt like he didn't deserve them. He makes Dean feel good. Sure, Dean made him feel good too but every minute they spent together the thought that this would end, probably sooner than later, lingered inside Cas's head. Cas could already see the moment when Dean would take all those words back, when Dean would tell him that he actually _is_ a total dick, when he would accuse Cas for thinking that he is better than Dean, when Dean would tell him that he makes him feel bad. Cas tried to swallow the weight on his throat and pulled on his best fake smile before turning to look at Dean who was still being dragged behind him.

They got into the Ferris wheel and Dean sat right next to Cas, so close that their sides were pressed together. Cas would have preferred a little more space between them right now but he decided not to ruin this right now. He liked Dean, Dean liked him, and he hadn't fucked it all up yet so he stayed on his seat very close to Dean. They stayed quiet for the first slow spin around the wheel and the silence felt pressing and awkward but Cas didn't know what to say.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean asked quietly when the wheel started its second round. Cas looked up to him and Dean's eyes were colored with worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry. It's pretty up here." Cas desperately wanted to change the subject and Dean stayed quiet for a moment until he apparently decided to let it happen.

"Yeah, you can see so far from here. Look at all those city lights! They look amazing!" Dean pointed towards the city but Castiel's eyes were glued on him.

"You look amazing." Cas whispered and pulled Dean in for a slow kiss. They kissed for the rest of the ride, gently and slow, and Castiel was just happy that they didn't have to talk.

When they got off the Ferris wheel it was already past nine and the sun had gone down. Cas was feeling down a little and part of him wanted to stay with Dean as long as he could and push all those nasty thoughts out of his head but the other part of him wanted to go home and sleep until Monday. He didn't want to make Dean feel like he didn't want to spent time with him, because he did. At least part of him did. The other part of him was just scared.

"Dean? Could you... take me home? I'm having a headache and I don't have any painkillers with me." Cas lied, not wanting to tell Dean the real reason why he wanted to leave. Dean turned to look at him with worried eyes.

"Of course! I should have some painkillers in my car, you can have them." Dean said and wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder as they turned to walk towards the parking lot at the other end of the big area.

"Oh, wait!" Cas suddenly said and dug the few last free tickets from his pocket. He looked around for a moment until he saw a young family and walked over to them. Dean watched as Cas handed the tickets to the woman who's smile brightened immediately and the kid standing next to her started to jump up and down, clapping his hands. Then Cas was back next to Dean.

"That was very nice of you." Dean said as he took Castiel's hand and smiled at him.

"Well we didn't need them anymore and kids always want one more ride or one more round of some game so figured they would appreciate it." Cas smiled a little.

They walked out of the area only stopping long enough for Dean to buy a bottle of water which he handed to Cas. "For the painkillers" he explained and Cas thanked with a nod.

Dean drove the car up to Cas's driveway and turned to look at Cas.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a good night of sleep and this headache will be gone. Thanks for the painkillers and... everything." Cas smiled, trying so hard to keep the smile on his face as long as Dean was looking at him. It felt like Dean's green eyes were looking right into his soul, like he could see every thought that went through Cas's mind and it started to feel a little pressing.

"Did I do something wrong today or... Because you've been acting a little... Well, I don't know you that well yet, but a little different than before and I can't help but think that it's because of something I did or said or didn't do." Dean was speaking quietly, his eyes never leaving Castiel's face, not even when Cas looked away from him.

"No Dean, you didn't. It's not about you. I just..." Cas paused for a moment and then chuckled quietly. "Like I said earlier, I'm a huge mess. I'm a huge mess when it comes to relationships, of course I don't even know if that is something you would want with me or if you want anything with me at all, and I-- I fuck things up, every time. And I'm scared because..." Another pause, and Cas shook his head and pressed his hand over his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Because I like you Dean." Cas turned to look at him. Dean was still looking at him and the only thing Cas could think about was _"oh wow, fucked this one up really soon. Great job Cas, great fucking job!"_ Suddenly Dean took his hand, the look on his face turning softer.

"Cas. First of all, I like you too. A lot. And I want to get to know you better, I want to hang out with you and I definitely want to make out with you a lot more in the future. Second of all, do you know what I do Cas?" Dean asked, smiling softly at him. Cas raised an eyebrow in question.

"You... Clean pools?" Cas guessed with no actual idea where Dean was going with this. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Well, that too. But I fix things Cas. If you fuck up, I'll fix it." Dean said with a calming voice but Cas frowned.

"It doesn't work like that Dean. You can't be the only one fixing things. And what if you fuck up, who will fix things up then?" Cas argued.

"We will. Cas, everyone fucks up, I fuck up all the time! But you can't just chicken out from a chance of... of-- well whatever it is we got going on here. Don't you even want to try?" Dean asked, finally turning his gaze away from Cas and looking down to their hands.

"Dean, I.. I have to go." Cas said and pulled his hand away from Dean, opened the car door and closed it behind him.


	3. Let's work this out

Dean watched as Cas walked away from his car, not turning to look back once. When Cas closed the front door of his house after him Dean hit the wheel with his hand and swore out loud. He put the car on reverse and drove off the driveway. Turning to look towards the house for the last time, seeing absolutely no movement at all in it he pushed his foot on the pedal and drove off.

Dean was pissed but even more than that he was sad. He really liked the guy and it had all started so well between them. Cas said that it wasn't about Dean, but Dean didn't buy that, not completely. Was it because he got too excited with the kiss earlier? Did Cas feel like Dean was pressuring him for sex? Or was it something Dean had said? Or did Cas suddenly realize that he was on a date with the pool guy and had a _"what the hell am I doing with that loser?"_ wakening in the middle of their date? Well, apparently Dean didn't need to think about that anymore because as it seemed to him, Cas didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Except for Dean to clean his pool. Or maybe not even that. Maybe Cas would call Bobby the first thing on Monday morning and ask him to change Dean for someone else, for anyone else, so he wouldn't have to see him ever again. Cas kept talking about how he fucks things up but Dean was pretty sure he was the one who fucked this one up. He had to be.

Dean took a long shower when he got back home and checked the fridge. Thank god there was a lot of beer. Dean wasn't on the mood for going into a bar but he was definitely on the mood for getting drunk. Alone, in his small lonely apartment. Dean pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, took two bottles of beer just so he wouldn't have to get up all the time to get more and hopped on the couch.

Two hours and six beers later Dean was snoring on the couch, the TV still on but muted on the other side of the living room. His phone buzzed on the table but Dean didn't hear it.

Next morning he woke up with a stiff neck. He turned his head slowly to every possible direction to get the tension out and got up the couch. The little flashing light on the top left corner of his phone got his attention and Dean unlocked the phone. One new message from Castiel. _"I'm sorry Dean."_ That was it. He was sorry. For what? For fucking up? For not giving them a chance to actually be something? Or was he sorry as in sorry I dumped you? Or had Cas called Bobby and got him fired, was that what he was sorry for? Dean thought about answering the message but didn't know what to say. He dropped the phone on the couch and walked to the bathroom.

Dean had a hangover. From six beers. Since when has Dean Winchester had hangovers, and from six beers? Well apparently since this morning. His head was pounding and his skin was covered in cold sweat. Dean took a quick shower and ordered a pizza. Sam called him in the afternoon, asking to hang out but Dean didn't feel like it and Sam, being a great little brother, didn't push it. The day went by unbelievably slowly and when the sun finally started to set Dean felt like this day had lasted a week.

On Monday morning he went to work five minutes earlier than he normally would just so he could see Bobby before leaving the base. Dean knocked on the open office door when he saw Bobby sitting behind his desk.

"Morning." Dean smiled a little nervously as Bobby turned to look at him.

"Oh, hi kiddo. What's up?" Bobby asked, turning back to his computer.

"I ah... Is there any changes on my... schedule? On my customers?" Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Should there be?" Bobby asked without looking up but he did frown a little in confusion.

"No, I guess not... Was just wondering. You'll let me know if someone calls, right?" Dean said and finally Bobby turned to look at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What have you done boy?" Bobby asked with a very fatherly voice.

"Nothing! Just... Let me know, okay?"

"Okay." Bobby shook his head and got back to work as Dean disappeared from the doorway.

Okay, so Cas hadn't called about changing Dean to someone else, at least not yet. It was still early.

Dean waited all day for his phone to ring, for Bobby to call him and tell him that Cas had called and that Dean was now either no longer working for Cas or no longer working for Bobby at all. But the call never came. The day went by and the next came up and still no phone call. Dean wasn't sure how to feel about it. Apparently he still would have to go to Cas's tomorrow and clean his stupid pool. Maybe Cas wouldn't be there? He is busy with work and maybe he would stay at his office on purpose until he would be sure Dean was done and gone. Or what if Cas wanted to talk to him? After all Dean still hadn't answered the only message Cas had sent him after their night out, or date, or whatever that disaster was.

On Wednesday Dean was sweating but it had nothing to do with the heat. He kept checking his phone every half an hour and every time it was closer and closer to 4.30 pm. After Dean was done with the second last customer of the day he packed his equipment on the back of the van and sat down on the driver's seat. He took three deep breaths before he was able to even start the car.

He parked the van on the back of Cas's house where he always did. He turned off the engine and just stared at the tall wall surrounding the backyard and the gate where he should be entering it. Dean took another deep breath and looked at himself on the rearview mirror.

"Okay, here we go." He said to himself as he opened the door and stepped out. He took everything he needed from the back and walked to the gate. Once he was on the backyard he quickly looked around. No sight of Cas anywhere. The backdoor to his house was closed and the house looked empty. Cas was probably still at work and Dean wasn't sure if he was more relieved or disappointed about it.

Dean was almost done with the pool when he heard a car coming closer until it stopped on the other side of the house. He heard the engine being shut down and the car door being slammed shut. "Shit shit shit!" Dean muttered to himself and kept glancing towards the back door. Soon enough Cas was there, walking towards him and looking as shy as he had on the first time they had met. Cas stopped before he was too close to Dean, leaving a good 9 feet between them.

"I was hoping you would still be here." Cas said, trying to catch Dean's eye but Dean kept looking down.

"And why is that, Cas?" Dean asked coldly.

"Dean, please, could we talk? Could you come inside, I'll make us some coffee and we could talk, figure this out." Cas took a couple of steps closer to him but stopped when Dean turned to look at him.

"I need to get the van back to Bobby." Dean informed with that freezing tone still in his voice.

"Well after that? Could you come back here?" Cas asked and Dean sighed. He had no reason to be mad at Cas. Well, at least not as mad as he was acting right now. And he really did want to sort things out with him.

"Yeah, okay. I can do that. I'm almost done here." Dean said with a lot softer voice and Cas gave him a small smile.

"Great. I'll uh... I'll go make the coffee and... come back when you can, okay?" Cas smiled at him and Dean nodded. "Good. Good." Cas backed away before turning away and walking back into his house. This time he did turn to look at Dean at the doorway but Dean didn't notice.

When the robot had gone over the whole pool Dean pulled it out from the water. He had already packed everything else back into the van. He drove back, put everything on place and took the quickest shower of his life before changing back to his own clothes. It only took him 15 minutes and he was back at Cas's place.

Dean rang the doorbell and Cas opened the door for him with a big smile.

"Come inside, please. It's good to see you Dean." Cas talked with a bright smile and it made Dean feel a little better.

"Yeah, you too." They walked into the kitchen and Cas took two cups from the shelf and poured coffee for both of them. The creamer and a small sugar bowl were already on the table but Dean preferred his coffee black.

"I guess we should get right into the point, no need to dance around it any longer." Cas started, lowering his cup to the table where they were sitting. Dean looked up at him and nodded. "I thought about what you said in the car. I've been thinking about it a lot actually and you are right. It was hard to hear but I needed to hear it. I can't, as you put it, chicken out of this what we have or... at least had just because I'm scared. I'll end up dying alone and lonely if I keep doing that. Dean... I'd like to try, with you. If you still want to?"

"Why are you so scared Cas? I mean like I said, everyone fucks up all the time. So why?" Dean asked after a short silent moment. Cas sighed and turned his head to the left to look at his backyard.

"I haven't been in a long term relationship since I was 20. After that when I got into this business my life has been just work work work with an occasional one night stand. Every time I tried to have something more with someone it all ended very quickly and they all made it very clear that it was because of me." Cas turned back to Dean and looked him deep in the eyes. "After that the longest relationship I've had lasted a little over a month. I fall for people way too easily and way too hard and I always end up with a broken heart. I don't want to get my heart broken again." Cas whispered the last part and Dean took his hand.

"You know what I think? I think those other guys weren't trying hard enough. I think they were lazy and expected you to do everything and demanded too much from you. I'm not like them, I'm ready to do my part if you are ready to do yours." Dean smiled at him and Cas's face brightened immediately.

"Are you saying that you still want to keep doing this? Seeing me?" Cas asked and Dean nodded with a smile. Cas got up from his seat and walked around to table to pull Dean into a tight hug.

"Cas, you are amazing and I like you. Like, really like you. Of course I want to try and see if we can make this work." Dean said and Cas hugged him even tighter. When they finally let go Dean pulled Cas's mug next to his and Cas sat down on the chair next to him. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean couldn't help but smile. They would take things slow but it felt good.

"Would you like to stay? For a moment?" Cas asked when Dean had finished his coffee. "We could watch a movie or just hang out or something." Cas smiled shyly.

"I'd like that" Dean said and kissed the top of Cas's head. They moved to the couch and Cas let Dean pick a movie. Cas had one of those movie stores on his TV, Dean had heard about them but had never actually used one. Going through the movie selection on it Dean felt a little jealous until he remembered that from now on he could watch movies with Cas all the time.

Dean picked some new comedy that he hadn't seen yet. Cas hadn't seen it either, he said that he didn't really have that much time to watch movies. They sat on the couch with a small gap between them until Dean lifted his arm and padded the cushion right next to him and Cas was glued to his side right away, his arm wrapped around Dean's waist.

Everything was going great; they laughed at the same jokes on the movie, Cas felt nice against Dean's side and Cas seemed to be a lot more relaxed than he had been before. Until there was a sex scene in the movie and Cas suddenly sat straight up and paused the movie.

"What? You afraid of seeing boobies?" Dean asked jokingly but his smile faded when he noticed how uneasy Cas looked. "What is it?"

"When we were on our date and you wanted to... come home with me after the dinner and I said no, I want you to know that it was--" Cas spoke quietly but Dean stopped him by lifting his hand up.

"Hey, you don't need to explain that to me. I didn't need an explanation back then, I don't need it now and I won't need it in the future. You didn't want to and that's okay, you don't ever need to explain that to me or feel bad about it." Cas looked up at him with hopeful eyes and Dean continued. "We'll take this slow and we won't do anything until you are ready, okay? I won't pressure you to anything. A no is a no and I won't argue with that. Do you understand me?" Dean said and took Castiel's hand on his own.

"Yes, I understand you. Thank you Dean." Cas said and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Dean pulled him into a hug and ran his hands up and down Cas's back.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, it's okay." Dean tried to calm him down. He wanted to ask why Cas was suddenly crying but he wasn't sure if Cas would want to tell him so he kept just telling Cas that everything was okay. He didn't have to ask though because Cas decided to tell him anyway.

"It's just... So many guys have left me just because I wasn't ready. I get too attached as soon as I have sex with someone and on our date I kept thinking that I can get over a dinner and a kiss and holding hands but I knew it would be so hard for me to get over you if we had sex and I just kept thinking that this is going to end soon and I didn't want to get myself hurt again. I'm sorry Dean." Cas spoke against Dean's shoulder.

"Don't ever apologize me, or anyone else for not being ready for sex! For god's sake Cas, you don't ever need to apologize for that! We'll take this slow, as slow as you need to, okay?" Cas slowly lifted his head from Dean's shoulder which was a little damp from Cas's tears and he looked at Dean with watery eyes.

"Thank you Dean. That means so much to me" Cas whispered and pushed his forehead against Dean's. He moved his hands to cup Dean's face and Dean kept his hands around Cas, resting on his back. Cas tilted his head a little and pressed their lips together, not moving them, just kept them there. He pulled away and looked at Dean and they both smiled. Cas leaned back in and kissed him again, his other hand moving behind Dean's neck. This time he parted his lips and Dean hesitated for a moment. Did he dare to make out with Cas right after what they just talked about? But Cas was the one kissing him so apparently he was okay with it and Dean himself was more than okay with it. So he parted his lips and let Castiel's tongue slide into his mouth. The kiss was slow and gentle with a lot of tongue and teeth biting gently on lips every now and then. Dean found himself enjoying the kiss surprisingly much even when he knew that it was all he would be getting today and possibly in a long time from Cas. It gave him the freedom to enjoy the kiss just as a kiss, not as a promise of something more.

The kiss lasted for ages. When they finally parted Dean was pretty sure they had just broken some sort of a record. They both smiled to each other and Cas stayed close to him.

"That was nice" Dean breathed out and Cas nodded.

"We still haven't finished the movie." Cas mentioned and Dean let out a small "oh" as he turned to look at the TV where the movie was still paused in the middle of the sex scene.

"You wanna watch the rest of it?" Dean asked as Cas positioned himself back to Dean's side.

"Only if you want too" Cas said. Dean picked up the remote and pressed the play button and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

\---  
It was almost midnight when Dean left Castiel's place that night. They had finished the movie, they had ordered Chinese and ate 'til their stomachs were full. They talked about everything, mostly about them. They had agreed that they would try and see if they can make it work and they joked about this being a testing period for a possible relationship to follow. They made out on the couch, on the kitchen and on the hallway right before Dean left.

When Cas pushed the door closed after Dean's car was gone from his driveway he turned to lean his back on the door and let out almost all the air he had on his lungs. And he smiled. Cas smiled and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen. He pushed the empty take-out boxes to the trashcan and put the coffee mugs and glasses to the washing machine and he thought that this might actually work. He hadn't felt that good about anyone in years. Knowing that Dean really wanted this, that Dean was ready to work to make this work made Castiel happy. All the guys he had been, or tried to be with had given up in a week or so. But Dean seemed different. And for the first time in years Cas decided to push all the nasty thoughts away from his head and make it work.

"Meg, I need a new assistant!" Cas announced to his secretary as soon as he got to the office the next morning. Meg's head jumped up from behind the computer screen immediately and he looked at Cas shocked.

"What? I.. Am I fired?" Meg blurted out and she looked scared and like she was about to cry.

"What? No! You are my secretary, and I need an assistant. Those are two different jobs. Can you create a job advertisement in an hour? I want to see it before you send it anywhere. Put there that I need someone who has experience on the field, who can make solutions fast, someone who I can trust because there will be a lot of responsibilities in the work and that it isn't just bringing me coffee." Cas did a swirling motion with his hand as he spoke and Meg wrote everything down on her notebook. "And give them a week and a half to apply for the job. And I want you to pick, umm... let's say 10 best applicants and then interview those ten with me, since they will be working a lot with you too so I need your opinion on them. You got everything?" Cas smiled at her and she nodded before turning to her computer to create the ad.

45 minutes later Meg knocked on his office door and came in with the job advertisement she had printed out. Cas read it through and nodded, handing it back to Meg with a smile.

"Great job, it's perfect." Cas said and Meg thanked him.

"Can I ask why you suddenly need an assistant? You have done great for years without one." Meg asked as she took the paper from Cas who chuckled a little to her question.

"Let's just say that I decided that I need more time for myself and... other people." Cas smiled and Meg made a knowing 'aah' sound before turning to leave the room. "Oh and Meg. You don't ever need to worry about your job here, you know I would be lost without you." Cas smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. I'll send this forward now. The sooner we get the applicants the sooner you get more time for yourself and... other people." Meg smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Cas smiled and shook his head. He took his phone from the table and started to write a message to Dean.

 _"Hey handsome, you up yet? :)"_ Cas hesitated before sending the message. It was just past 8 in the morning, Dean was probably still asleep. Cas couldn't help but imagine how Dean looks like when he is sleeping, his hair a mess, face relaxed and he probably sleeps shirtless. Just that imagine of sleeping Dean was so adorable that he didn't want to risk waking Dean up. He erased the message and put down his phone.

Cas wanted to text Dean or call him, tell him that he missed him. But their thing, their test period had started just yesterday and Cas didn't want to seem too clingy so he tried his best to concentrate on his work. Two hours later his phone made a little beep sound to inform him of a new message. Cas unlocked his phone and a smile spread on his face as soon as he saw who it was from.

 _"Hey, what time are you getting off from work today? :)"_

_"I should be home around five. Why? :)"_ Cas answered the message and waited for the next one. He didn't need to wait long until his phone beeped again.

 _"Was just wondering if I could come over? You know, hang out and maybe make out with you a little. Or a lot, whatever you want. What do you say? :)"_ Cas laughed softly at the message and typed his answer.

 _"Sounds great. And I'd say a lot is better ;)"_ Cas send the message and turned back to his computer. Dean sent a last _"Okay, I'll come right to your place after I get off from work around six :)"_

Cas decided that he would cook for Dean since he must be starving after a long day at work. On his way home Cas stopped at a grocery store to buy everything he needed for a dinner that would make Dean drop from his seat. In a good way, of course. Cas and Dean didn't know each other that well yet but what Cas did know was Dean a carnivore, so meat it was. He thought for a while what to make but then went with ribs since it was a pretty safe choice. And Cas happened to have a recipe for the perfect marinade for ribs. He bought some vegetables for a salad and for a while he thought about going with just ribs and salad on the side but then he remembered how much Dean had loved the fries at the Mexican restaurant.

He didn't have a lot of time to prepare the food before Dean would be there but maybe it was good. At first Cas had thought about just sitting Dean into the table with a plate of food ready for him but now he realized that that wouldn't happen. But they could cook together and Cas actually liked that idea even more. That's what couples do right? They cook together and eat together.

Cas started to prepare the marinade, happy with himself that he had remembered all the ingredients even though he didn't have the recipe with him at the store. Just as he got the marinade mixed his doorbell rang.

"Hi. Nice apron" Dean smiled as soon as Cas opened the door for him.

"Oh, you like it? I got one for you too." Cas winked at him and stepped aside so Dean could get in.

"What are we cooking?" Dean asked as he kicked his shoes off. Cas just motioned him to follow him into the kitchen where everything was organized on the kitchen island. "Ribs?" Dean asked when he saw the meat on a big rectangular dish, waiting for the marinade.

"Aha! I thought that you would like them." Cas said, smiling a little. Dean walked up to him and cupped his face with both hands and planted a big, wet kiss on his lips. "Wow, you are pretty excited about ribs" Cas laughed when Dean pulled away.

"I'm starving and I've been craving ribs for the whole week! So yeah, I am. What can I do to help?" Dean asked as he let go of Castiel's face. Cas told him to go wash his hands first and Dean did like he was told.

"You wanna work on the salad or the meat?" Cas asked when Dean got back from the bathroom. Dean quickly looked at Cas from head to toe and back with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm pretty good working with meat" he winked at Cas, making Cas laugh and slap his arm. Cas gave him the marinade and started to work on the salad. He quickly diced the vegetables into a big bowl while Dean marinated the meat.

"Okay, what's next?" Dean asked when Cas turned to him.

"We need to heat up the grill." Cas said and walked to his back door. From a locked storeroom at the end of the patio Cas pulled out a big gas grill.

"Wow, I thought you would have something like that integrated to your kitchen." Dean said as Cas turned on the grill.

"Yeah, well, I like this one better. Kinda the old fashioned way." Cas said with a funny little head shake. "That doesn't take long until it's ready. You want a beer?" Cas asked.

"Wait? You got me ribs and beer? Honey, I think we can throw this 'test period' thing out of the window and just get married already!" Dean laughed and pulled Cas close to him. Cas laughed and kissed him.

Cas handed Dean a bottle of beer from the fridge and took one for himself too. "But remember, just a couple of beers with the dinner, no more! We both have work tomorrow!" Cas shook his finger and talked on a very parent-kind of voice, making Dean laugh again.

They took the dish with marinated ribs out to the grill and Cas refused to let Dean help, said he wanted to spoil him so Dean just sat back on a chair and watched as Cas prepared the food for them.

"Could you make the table? I was thinking we could eat outside." Cas turned to look at Dean over his shoulder and Dean nodded, putting his beer bottle on the ground next to the chair.

Right at the same time when Dean had got the table ready, he had brought the salad out too and new bottles of beer for both of them, Cas carried the grilled ribs to the table.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot the fries!" Cas said, looking up at Dean with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, we already have more than enough food for the two of us. We'll make something else with the fries some other day." Dean said and moved behind Cas to open the little bow of the strings keeping the apron on. As he was standing behind Cas he pressed his lips on the back of Cas's neck and Cas turned his neck to the side to give Dean a better access. Dean pulled Cas's apron off and dropped it on one of the chairs as he kept kissing the other mans neck. It felt amazing. Cas couldn't even remember the last time someone had done that to him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's body and pressed his front even closer to Cas's backside. Cas let out a shaky moan when Dean bite down gently on the side of his neck.

"Dean... The food is getting cold." Cas breathed out and Dean pulled away.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Dean said and quickly stepped away from Cas. Cas turned to look at him and Dean was blushing and fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it down a little. Cas couldn't help but notice the bulge on the front of his jeans.

"Dean, it's okay. Just... Give me some more time, week or two. I really like you but we just started this thing. Just a little more time, okay?" Cas spoke with a soft, pleading voice.

"Yeah, sure. I can wait. Sorry I got a little carried away, won't happen again!" Dean said and quickly took a seat at the table. Cas lifted the biggest piece of meat on Dean's plate and Dean helped himself some salad.

Cas sat down and filled his own plate. He looked as Dean cut the first piece of the meat and pushed it into his mouth. His eyes widened and he looked up to Cas.

"Oh my god! What did you put on that marinade? This is amazing!" Dean said with a full mouth and quickly started to cut another piece of the meat. Cas laughed softly.

"It's a secret but if you behave maybe I can teach it to you." Cas smiled and Dean looked back at him from his plate.

"Sorry Cas, I didn't mean to. I meant what I said last night and I'm going to keep that promise." Dean suddenly said and it took Cas a moment to realize what Dean meant.

"No, that's not what I meant! Dean, it's okay. I don't want you to be afraid of touching me, I just... I want to look and see how this works before jumping into bed with you. What if like in three days I find out that you hate the Star Wars movies? I'd have to leave you right away!" Cas said and joked a little to lighten up the mood. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"I love those movies so one hazard is cleared out now." Dean laughed.

They chatted about movies and while Dean listed his favorite movies Cas pointed out all the ones from that list that his company had produced and Dean was pretty impressed by that. They ate most of the food and moved indoors to do the dishes together and decided to relax on the couch for a moment. They were laying side by side on the couch, half of Cas's body on top of Dean and their legs tangled together. Cas rested his chin on Dean's chest and Dean looked down at him, gently running his fingers on Cas's dark hair.

"I really hope I don't fuck this up." Cas sighed out loud.

"Stop thinking about it and just enjoy this. There is no point of stressing about something that hasn't even happened. You won't fuck this up." Dean said and lowered his hand to swipe his thumb on Castiel's cheekbone.

"Yeah, I know... I know. It's just my job, really. What if it takes a week or even more where we can't see each other at all because I have so much work to do?" Cas asked, pressing his head against Dean's hand. That had been the reason why so many of his relationships had come crashing down.

"I know you work a lot but don't think you could get rid of me that easily, mister!" Dean smiled. "If you want to, I could come stay here every now and then so at least we could sleep together at nights and spend the mornings together before both of us have to leave to work. How does that sound?"

"Yeah. That sounds nice." Cas smiled and then he remembered something. "Oh! I'm hiring a new assistant!" He said with an excited voice. Dean looked at him little confused.

"What, you want me to be your assistant now or what?" Dean asked frowning. Cas burst out laughing.

"No, idiot! I'm hiring an assistant so I can delegate some of my work for them and that way have more time with you!" Cas smiled excited. He was feeling proud of himself, he was doing his part to make this work.

"You are doing that because of me?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I've been working way too much for way too long anyway so it's good to have someone to push some of that load, right?" Cas smiled and Dean pulled him up for a kiss.

"That's great Cas. See! You are not fucking this up, you are making this work!" Dean said before kissing him again. Cas was beaming with happiness. This could work, this would work!

\---  
It had been a week since their 'test period' had started. Dean worked usually from 10 am to around 5 or 6 pm daily and Cas, well Cas's days were never the same as the one before. Dean got a text from Castiel around five that he would get off from work in 30 minutes and 20 minutes later another text saying that he would have to stay for at least two more hours because something had come up that needed to be dealt with immediately. Dean had already been almost at Cas's place when he got the second text so he was a little pissed off about it. But Dean had known what he was getting into and this is why they were on the testing period or whatever, to see if it would work. Dean got over his irritation quickly. It wasn't Cas's fault if some associate had suddenly wanted to have a meeting right before Cas was about to head home.

Instead of being pissed about something either of them could change Dean decided to do something nice for Cas for when he would finally get home from work. Dean went to a local bakery and bought way too many cupcakes with cute hearts drawn in the icing. He spotted one with a bee on it and bought that too because it reminded him of their first date and that stuffed bee he had won for Cas and had later seen on Cas's bed, right in front of all the throw pillows.

They hadn't spent a single night together yet. Cas was still very careful not to rush things and Dean was respecting his limits. The last thing he wanted to do was to push Cas for something he wasn't ready for and scare him away. Dean didn't fully understand Cas's rule about 'no sex before I am sure this will work because I don't want to get my heart broken' because how could Cas ever know this would work? How can anyone ever know if any relationship will work? People can be together for years and get married and then suddenly realize that it doesn't work anymore. And Dean had never had any problem getting over people he had had sex with, but of course he wasn't Cas so he couldn't know how Cas reacted in situations like that. Dean didn't fully understand Cas's rule but he still did respect it and he respected Cas so no sex until Cas was ready.

It had been surprising to Dean how easy it was to be without sex. Sure Cas was hot as hell and absolutely beautiful and Dean wanted him like crazy. But somehow knowing that he would have to wait for couple of weeks, knowing that all the kissing wouldn't lead to anything more, not yet, made it easy. There wasn't that _'oh maybe I'm getting laid tonight'_ anticipation every time they kissed and without that Dean had really learned to enjoy kissing in a whole new way than he had ever before enjoyed it.

Dean left the box of cupcakes in the car while he went to grab a few things from his apartment. Swimming shorts, sunglasses that he had forgotten to take with him earlier, towel and a clean pair of boxer and a t-shirt. He stopped by the bathroom wondering if he should take his toothbrush with him but then decided not to. Cas had never even suggested that he could spent the night at his place in the near future and today probably wouldn't be any different. He did grab his deodorant from the bathroom shelf though since he was planning on taking a dive into Cas's pool and a shower after that. It had been a hot day, almost as hot as the days during the heat wave few weeks ago when he and Cas first met.

 _"Hey, what's the situation at work, you getting home any time soon? I'm heading to your place, I miss your pool!"_ Dean texted Cas while walking towards his car. Dean didn't expect Cas to answer right away, he was probably still in a meeting or something so he was surprised when his phone vibrated in his hand before he even got to his car.

 _"Just finishing up some paper work, I should be home in like half an hour if nothing else comes up. Do you miss me at all, or just my pool? :("_ Cas texted back and Dean laughed.

 _"Great! Well maybe I miss you a little too ;)"_ Dean sent the message and pushed his stuff into the back seat before heading up to Cas's.

Dean didn't have the key to Castiel's house so he parked the car on the driveway and took his bag and the box of cupcakes and went around the house to the back. Good thing these rich people houses had the tall walls surrounding them so no one would see Dean changing into his swimming shorts in the backyard. Dean jumped into the water at the deep end of the pool, his body like a tall arrow, his hands above his head. He let his body slide forward under the surface before pushing himself up to get some air. He started to swim around the pool but after a while he turned on his back and just floated in the middle of the pool, staring straight up to the blue sky. The water covered his ears so he didn't hear Cas coming and Cas managed to scare him, splashing water on his already dry chest.

"Holy shit don't scare me like that! I didn't see you coming, I could have died!" Dean yelled as he moved closer to the edge where Cas was laughing at him. Dean splashed water on Cas who jumped backwards.

"Hey, I'm still on my work clothes!"

"Well maybe you should have thought that before scaring your boy--- me!" Dean mocked, swallowing the mistake he almost made. His face fell a little as he waited for Cas's reaction and hoped that Cas hadn't even notice it. From the quick change on the look on Cas's face Dean knew that Cas had noticed but luckily he didn't say anything about it.

"So ah... You wanna take a shower?" Cas asked, rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"Yeah... Yeah." Dean said and pushed himself up from the pool. He took his bag from where it was lying next to the door and pushed the box of cupcakes into Cas's hands. They walked into the house in awkward silence and Dean headed straight to the bathroom.

"Shit!" Dean whispered to himself angrily after locking the door behind him. They were on a test period, they weren't boyfriends, he wasn't supposed to pressure Cas into anything. Cas needed time and Dean knew Cas wasn't ready to call them boyfriends. "Fuck!" It just came so naturally from Dean. It felt like they were boyfriends.

Dean pulled the wet shorts off and tossed them into the sink before stepping into the shower. He was so scared that he would do something that would freak Cas out and make him run and hide, that would make him say that this thing between them doesn't work and walk away. And that was the last thing Dean wanted to happen.

He dried off quickly and got dressed. He fixed his hair a little before stepping out of the bathroom. He found Cas in the kitchen reading a news paper. Cas had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans while Dean had taken a shower. Cas looked up to him when he heard him coming and smiled at him.

"Hey, sorry about that thing at the pool... I know we are not-- not yet..." Dean tried to say something to make the situation better. Cas just kept smiling to him.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Cas laughed. "Come here!" Cas motioned Dean to come closer and Dean walked to him to the other side of the kitchen island. Cas took a grip of the front of Dean's tee and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"That's a lot of cupcakes." Cas smiled and pointed towards the box sitting in front of him.

"Wanted to spoil you after a long day at work." Dean smiled back and kissed his cheek. "Did you have any yet?"

"Nope, was waiting for you." Cas said as he pulled the box closer to them and opened it. Cas took one and swiped some of the icing on his finger and pushed it into his mouth, sucking and licking the icing of. Dean wasn't sure if Cas was flirting with him or trying to act sexy but he had to turn his head away not to pop a awkward boner right there and then. He picked the biggest cupcake for himself and took a bite of it.

"Why is there one with a bee drawn on it?" Cas asked, pointing at the one lonely bee cupcake in the middle of the heart ones as he took a bite of the one on his hand. Dean chuckled and swallowed his bite before answering.

"It reminded me of the stuffed bee I won for you on our first date and I had to buy it. It's for you." Dean smiled and pushed the box closer to Cas.

"You are sappy, you know that right?" Cas smiled at him.

"No I'm actually not, you are just making me sappy! I swear to god I've never been sappy like that before!" Dean laughed and Cas lifted his hands up a little.

"Okay, whatever you say mister Manly Man! I believe you. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you are a little sappy around me." Cas smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Dean closed the distance between them and they changed quick, sweet, cupcake flavored kisses.

They both ate two cupcakes, Cas ate the one with a bee drawn on the frosting and Dean took another heart one before they decided to watch a movie. Cas talked about the applications they had gotten for the assistant job, saying that there had been some really good ones and that they would start the interviews as soon as the applying time for the job ended in couple of days. Cas promised that once he had the assistant he would have a lot more time for Dean, and Dean couldn't help the warm feeling inside of him growing.

Dean knew that Cas's job was the most important thing in his life, and he also knew that Cas had been doing it for years without an assistant and that so many of his relationships had ended because Cas worked too much. Even though Dean was more of the self-hating type, he still couldn't stop feeling a little special about Cas deciding to get an assistant just so he could spend more time with Dean.

They spent almost an hour deciding what movie to watch and it was past nine when they hit play on the remote. They curled up next to each other on the couch but after the first hour of the movie Dean laid down on the couch and pulled Cas next to him. The couch wasn't that big so Cas was mostly on top of him but neither of them seemed to care.

Dean woke up to a loud thud. The room was dark and the time switch on the TV had turned it off probably hours ago. It took Dean a moment to remember where he was until he heard small whining noise from the floor in front of the couch.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean said as he pushed himself up on his elbow and peeked over the edge of the couch. He could barely see Cas who was trying to get up from the floor.

"I fell off the couch." Cas said with the sleepiest voice Dean had ever heard from anyone. Dean couldn't hold back the little chuckle that escaped his mouth. Cas sounded adorable.

"What time is it?" Dean asked as he sat up straight and dropped his feet on the floor. Cas fumbled his hand over the coffee table until he found his phone.

"Three in the morning." Cas squinted his eyes as the bright light of the phone screen hit his face in the dark. Dean noticed the sleepy look on Castiel's face and the sleep messed hair and he thought that Cas had never looked cuter. Then it hit him. They had just been sleeping together for the first time. Cas hadn't invited him to stay over tonight. He stood up from the couch at the same time as Cas pushed himself up from the floor.

"I should get going." Dean said and cleared his sleep tight throat. Cas turned to look at him. Dean's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could now see Castiel better. Cas looked surprised for a moment until he offered his hand for Dean.

"Absolutely not. You are too tired to drive right now, I'm not letting you behind the wheel." Cas said, still holding his hand out for Dean to take.

"Well I ah... I'll sleep here, on the couch--" Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck when Cas interrupted him with a determined voice.

"Dean. Come to bed." Cas said, slightly shaking the hand that still waited for Dean's hand to hold it.

"Are you sure? I mean, we have never slept together, I mean like sleeping and ah..." Dean was struggling to form a full sentence. 

"We just did, on the couch. Now come on." Cas said and Dean finally took his hand and followed him past the kitchen to the bedroom. Cas put on the light on the bedside table. His bed was big and on top of the white bedspread was at least ten throw pillows of different sizes and colors but they all matched together perfectly. In front of them all was the stuffed bee Dean had won for him and it made Dean smile.

Dean watched as Cas threw all the extra pillows to the floor and pulled the bedspread off before pulling his own t-shirt and jeans off too until he was wearing nothing but his boxers. Dean looked at him and gulped.

"What? Come on, you have seen me in my swim wear, this isn't anything new to you. Now are you going to just stand there for the rest of the night or actually sleep a little?" Cas smiled a little as he pulled the thin covers up and crawled under them, keeping his eyes on Dean. Dean finally got back to this world and stripped to his underwear and followed Cas's lead. He stayed on his side of the bed until Cas sighed loudly.

"Dean, is this whole no-sex thing really that hard for you? Can't you even sleep next to me like normal people do?" Cas asked slightly annoyed and when Dean turned to look at him he saw fear and sadness in Castiel's eyes. Dean immediately moved closer and pressed his hand on Cas's shoulder.

"No it's not! I'm sorry Cas, I'm just nervous. I wasn't expecting us to sleep in the same bed tonight and I... I just don't want to pressure you at all, about anything! I really like you Cas, a lot, and I can wait as long as you need me to. I'm sorry I'm acting so... scared sometimes. I'm just scared of losing you." Dean said, moving his hand slowly up and down Castiel's arm. Cas's eyes filled with tears as he kept looking at Dean, until he had to scoot even closer to bury his face on Dean's chest and he started to cry.

"Baby, what is it? Talk to me." Dean said, holding Cas close to him as the other man kept sobbing against him.

"I was so scared that you didn't want to do this anymore. That not getting any was too much for you and you would leave me. I'm so sorry Dean, I don't want to lose you! I'm scared all the time that you will leave me, everyone leaves me. Every day at work a part of me waits for the text or a call to come from you where you tell me that you have had enough of me!" Cas kept crying against him, and Dean's heart fell.

"Do you.... Do you want me to say that to you?" Dean asked, himself now close to tears too. Cas turned his head up so fast that he almost hit the top of his head Dean on the chin.

"No! Of course not! The part of me that waits for that is scared shitless! I don't want it to happen but I can't stop fearing for it. I don't want to lose you Dean, you are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time." Cas looked at Dean with teary eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean so hard that it almost hurt.

"You are not going to lose me. And stop fearing for the text, I'm not some big bag of dicks who leaves people with a text message!" Dean tried to lighten the mood and apparently it worked since Cas smiled a little. "How many times do I have to tell you that I will wait for you to be ready, that I am okay with taking things slow and you will never have to be afraid of me leaving you because you weren't ready for sex?"

"I'm sorry Dean, it's just... hard to believe since no one has ever done that for me. Never." Cas had stopped crying but he still looked sad and Dean felt a need to protect him from all evil in this world.

"Believe me, Cas. I will be good for you, I'll be so good for you!" Dean said and lifted his hand on Cas's cheek, slowly moving his thumb over his cheekbone.

"I know you will. I do, I do believe in you." Cas said and chuckled. "Now I just need to start believing in myself too, I guess." He smiled. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, then that makes two of us. I mean, having to learn to believe in ourselves, not you. I already believe in you, babe." Dean smiled and kissed the top of Castiel's head.

They fell asleep like that, holding each other close.

Few hours later Dean woke up. The sun was already up and filling the room with light through the thin curtains. He could feel Castiel's body pressed against his back, the warmth of the other man and... a boner against his ass. Dean went rigid as Castiel moved a little, pressing his cock even harder against Dean's ass while still sound asleep. Dean tried to get up very quietly to not to wake Cas up and dodge the awkward moment that he could see in their very near future if Cas woke up still poking his morning wood against Dean's ass. His escape attempt was cut short when Cas threw an arm around him and pulled him closer, rubbing his face on the back of Dean's neck. Dean tried to leave again but this time his movements woke Cas up.

"Dean? Where are you going?" Cas mumbled, still keeping his arm around Dean's waist.

"I ah-- I need to pee." Dean whispered back and Cas let out a sleepy 'okay' and pulled his arm away, letting Dean slip out of the bed. As Dean walked towards the bathroom he looked over his shoulder to Cas who pulled the sheet higher and shifted a little, trying to fall back asleep. He hadn't probably even noticed what had happened and Dean sighed in relieve.

Few minutes later Dean walked back into the bedroom and Cas lifted his bed head from the pillow and looked at him with sleep filled eyes that were barely open yet. He looked cuter than ever and Dean forgot all about the slightly awkward moment that had taken place less than five minutes ago. Dean crawled back to bed and pressed his lips on Cas's. They kissed slowly for a moment until Dean pulled away.

"Morning to you too" Cas smiled and lifted the covers, inviting Dean next to him. This time Dean didn't hesitate, he had learned that Cas could take care of his limits and wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for, so if Cas wanted him to lay next to him while they were both just in their boxers then it meant that Cas was ready to lay next to him while they were both just in their boxers. Dean laid down and Cas pulled the sheet over him and Dean kissed his forehead. Dean felt happy, happier than he had in a long time. Sure he and Cas weren't yet officially together but what they had here was a start of something good.

"When do you need to leave to work?" Dean asked quietly, folding his arm under his head and letting the other one run up and down Cas's arm like it had done last night.

"I have a meeting at ten. What time is it?" Cas asked as he very shyly placed his hand on Dean's side, letting himself feel the muscles under his hand.

"Just a little past seven. My shift doesn't start until 11." Dean answered but he wasn't sure if Cas even heard him. Cas's hand was moving slowly over Dean's upper body, studying every muscle, every dip and bump under his skin and his eyes followed his hand closely. Cas bit his lower lip between his teeth and was obviously getting turned on just from touching Dean's body. Of course Dean felt kind of proud about that, he knew he had a great body. He worked long hours daily on a physical job and he went running every now and then and it showed. But he wasn't sure if he should stop Cas or not. Last night, just few hours earlier Cas had been crying against his chest about how he was not ready for sex. Dean could easily take advance of Cas's sudden arousal and finally have his way with him.

Dean took a grip of Cas's wrist, stopping his hand and making Cas look at him. "Cas..." Dean breathed out, not sure what to say.

"You have a great body." Cas said with a voice so thick of arousal that Dean found it even harder to control himself.

"Thanks, but Cas... We shouldn't do this now." Dean said with a determined mind, trying to force his growing boner down with his mind.

"I want to." Cas said and tried to pull his wrist free but Dean didn't let go.

"No, you think you want to but just four hours ago you were crying because you weren't ready. I don't want to use the momentary haze of lust going on in your head right now for my advance. You are thinking with your dick right now and if we do this now you are going to regret it later" Dean spoke with a calming voice but Cas wouldn't listen. He pulled his hand free from Dean's grip and pushed himself on top of him, kissing him hard and grinding their hips together. For a fracture of a second Dean was on board with it until his upstairs brain got the control back. He pushed Cas away from him and quickly got up from the bed.

"What the hell Dean?! I thought you wanted this! I've been keeping you waiting for weeks and when I finally make a move you don't want it?" Cas yelled from the bed as he sat up on his knees.

"No Cas, I do want it. But I don't think you are ready yet and I don't want to hurt you." Dean tried to talk with a calming voice but it didn't work.

"Who do you think knows better when I'm ready, me or you?" Cas kept yelling and Dean wanted to argue that apparently right now it was him, but he didn't. He took his t-shirt from the floor and pulled it on.

"I just don't want you to do something you would regret later. I don't want to hurt you Cas." Dean tried to calm him down, to reason with him, but Cas was furious.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but guess what! You just did!" Cas said and jumped out of the bed, walking past Dean towards the bathroom. "I except you to be gone before I finish my shower." Cas growled before slamming the bathroom door closed.

"Cas!" Dean yelled from his side of the door and only heard a angry 'leave!' from the other side. Dean groaned in frustration and pulled on his jeans. He gathered all his belongings from the house before pulling the front door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry for the feels again, I promise it will get better soon. Maybe...


	4. Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the smut part. It's long and sappy oops.

Cas was crying. Again. This time alone in his bathroom, sitting on the floor and leaning back on the door. He had started crying right at the moment when he heard Dean leaving the house. He had fucked this up, it had finally happened, just like Cas had knew right from the beginning that he would fuck this up somehow and now it had happened. Never before had he fucked any relationship up by being the one who wants to have sex but as the saying goes, there is a first time for everything.

He took a shower and tried to clear his head up. His boner was long gone from fighting with Dean and his brain slowly started to work. Dean had been the best thing that had ever happened to him and he had kept on being the best this morning too. Cas just had been so out of his mind that he hadn't realized that and now Dean was gone because Cas had told him to leave. Cas wanted to beat himself up, physically. He saw it now. Dean had been right all along. Cas wasn't ready, his sleep filled head just had stopped working when all the blood had packed into his dick. Dean was right. Shit, Dean was so good to him, too good. Way better than what Cas deserved.

Cas dried himself and put on clean clothes. He walked into his kitchen and made breakfast just for himself. The whole house felt so empty without Dean, they had spent so much time there together during the week that it already felt like he belonged there. Cas was afraid that Dean would never again sit around that table or cook with him on that stove or drink coffee while leaning on that kitchen island. This should have been their first morning together, they should have been doing breakfast together, they should have been changing quick kisses while grabbing milk from the fridge, they should have read the morning paper together and get ready for work together. But they weren't doing any of that, because Cas threw Dean out, because Cas fucked everything up once again. Classic Castiel.

It was past twelve and Cas was just filling his coffee mug in the cafeteria of their office building when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Cas put the mug down on the table and dig up his phone. One new message from Dean. Cas felt the fear pressing his chest down as he clicked the message open.

_"I'm not mad at you, just so you know. I'm sorry I hurt you this morning, I never wanted that to happen. I hope you can forgive me. I still want to keep doing this, but only if you want too. You can call me at any time if you want to."_

Cas read the message over and over again but he still didn't understand it. Dean was supposed to be pissed, that was supposed to be the break up message. Dean is not mad? Dean still wants to keep doing this? Dean is sorry? Why is Dean sorry? Dean had no reason at all to be sorry, Cas was the idiot who screwed everything up here, not Dean. Cas forgot his coffee mug on the table as he rushed back to his office.

The phone rang three times before Dean picked up.

_"Cas, I'm so sorry!"_ Was the first thing Cas heard when Dean picked up.

"Dean you have no need to be sorry. I'm an idiot and I'm so sorry for this morning! You were right, I wasn't ready. I just got distracted by... well, you. But you were right. I'm so sorry, you are too good for me." Cas was almost sobbing to the phone.

_"It's okay honey, it's okay. You are not an idiot Cas. Oh baby, I wish I was there with you now. Can I come over later today? I really want to see you."_ Dean spoke with a voice so soft and loving that Cas couldn't hold back the tears. He was so relieved about everything Dean said and the way he said it and it felt like a tight rope wrapped around his chest had been cut off and he could breathe again.

"Yes, I would love that. I should be home around seven. Can you come over then?" Cas tried to stop crying, searching his desk drawers for tissues.

_"I'll be waiting for you when you get home."_ Dean said and Cas could hear the smile on his voice. Gosh he was so deep for this guy. _"I should get back to work now--"_

"Dean," Cas interrupted quickly.

_"Yeah?"_

"Can you stay over the night too?" Cas asked quietly. Dean didn't reply immediately and Cas got scared again and he was just about to pull the question back when Dean finally spoke.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, I am. Just sleeping. This morning it felt so bad to make coffee and breakfast just for myself when you should have been there so I want to try to make that right this time. I'd love you to stay the night and then we can have a long Saturday morning together. How does that sound?" Cas asked.

_"That sounds perfect Cas. See you tonight!"_ Dean said before hanging up the phone. Cas put his phone down on the table. He felt relieved, so relieved that he wanted to spin around in his office chair. And he did but just once because he was an adult and a professional in a respected job. He was smiling bright, wiping the last little tears from his cheeks and it was ten minutes later when he realized that his coffee mug was still sitting on the cafeteria table.

Cas bought a dozen red roses for Dean on his way home from work that night and just like Dean had promised, he was already there waiting for Cas when he parked his car on the driveway.

"As an apology." Cas said as he handed the roses to Dean. Dean chuckled a little.

"Cas, you shouldn't have." Dean waved his hand playfully and they both laughed. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas quickly before Cas opened the door for them and they stepped inside. Cas found a big vase and filled it with warm water and Dean put the roses in it. He put the vase in the middle of the kitchen table, turning it a couple of times until he was happy with the way the it looked. He turned to look at Cas and Cas smiled at him from the other side of the room. Cas knew that Dean would probably never admit it, but he loved the flowers Cas got for him, Cas could see it from his eyes and the way he kept arranging them in the vase and Cas couldn't stop smiling. Cas walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face against the back of Dean's neck.

"Are we good?" He asked and Dean put his hands on top of Cas's, looking over his shoulder at the other man.

"Yeah Cas, we are good. I forgive you your dick tantrum." Dean said and Cas burst out laughing.

"Screw you Dean!" Cas laughed and slapped him on the arm, making Dean lose his poker face too. Dean turned around and kissed Cas just as sweetly as he had yesterday and Cas knew that they really were good.

During the next two weeks they tried to spend as much time together as possible but it wasn't easy. Cas had a lot of work to do, on some days he worked almost 12 hours and he was absolutely drained when he finally got home. On days like those they decided to just stay at their own place's because there would be no point for Dean to come over and watch Cas sleep while he himself wasn't tired yet, and the next morning Cas would leave to work before Dean would be awake. Luckily they also had days when they both got off from work somewhat early and they had the rest of the day to spend with each other. On those days they would go out for dinner or movies and Cas even got Dean to come see a play at the theater one night.

Usually Fridays were a little easier than the other days, everyone were so eager to get the weekend started that they would rather leave the last bits of work for Monday than finish them on Friday. Usually, but not that week. Cas got home after eight that evening and on his way he called Dean to see if he would like to come spend the night, or even the whole weekend with him. Of course Dean did and just fifteen minutes after Cas had gotten home the doorbell rang and Dean was there. Cas pulled him into a kiss as soon as he got the door open.

"I missed you! I had a horrible day at work!" Cas said as he let Dean go. Dean stepped inside and Cas closed to door after him.

"I missed you too, I miss you all the time. You wanna talk about it?" Dean said, pulling Cas close to him.

"Nah. I just want a hot cup of coffee, you, couch and a movie." Cas smiled and kissed him again.

"Sounds good to me" Dean smiled brightly and they walked together to the kitchen. Cas watched as Dean prepared the coffee, moving around the kitchen with ease. He knew where every pot and cup was, he knew just how strong Cas liked his coffee and he knew Castiel's favorite mug that he dug out of the cabinet. 

Watching Dean move around his kitchen made Cas unbelievably happy and then it hit him. He was sure. He was ready. He was sure about him and Dean, about them, he was sure that they could do this, they could actually be together and it would work. He was ready to take the next step and make their thing an official relationship, he was ready to leave the test period behind. He was ready to give everything of himself to Dean. Dean had promised in the beginning that he would fix things if Cas ever fucked it up, and he had.

Dean was going through the pantry, probably looking for cookies or something when Cas took his hand. Dean turned to look at him and Cas pressed his hand on Dean's cheek.

"I want to be with you." Cas almost whispered. Dean's eyes grew big but he didn't say anything. "I know it now. We are perfect together. Dean?" Cas spoke quietly, his eyes glued to Dean's.

"Y-yeah?" Dean asked, still looking a little surprised.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Cas asked smiling, and he could feel the warmth growing inside of him before Dean even answered because he knew the answer already. He had never been more sure about anything or anyone and with Dean everything felt so perfect.

"Yes. Yes Cas, of course!" Dean said, a huge smile brightening his face. Cas let out a happy chuckle as he pulled Dean into a kiss. When they broke the kiss Cas pressed his forehead against Dean's and they both just kept smiling for minutes, pressing little kisses on their lips every now and then.

When they finally let go of each other Dean poured them both big mugs of coffee and they sat down side by side on the barstools around the kitchen island. Cas let out a pleased hum to the taste of the fresh coffee.

"Mmh. My boyfriend makes the best coffee ever!" He said, smirking at Dean.

"I think it's more thanks to my boyfriend's amazing coffee maker." Dean smiled back at him and they both smiled.

"I think I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend tomorrow." Cas said after a short silent moment, his eyes never leaving Dean's face because he wanted to see his reaction. Dean almost choked on his coffee and Cas couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously?" Dean asked after coughing for a second.

"Yeah. I would do it right now but I'm way too tired, I don't want to fall asleep on top of you on our first time. I'll save that for later." Cas smirked.

"You sure you ready? We don't need to rush things." Dean said, taking Cas's hand and looking at him with worried eyes. Cas just snorted.

"Dean we are both adults and we've been doing this for weeks, I'm quite sure that's not 'rushing things'. And honey, you are perfect to me and we are perfect together. You are better to me than anyone has ever been. Yes I am sure. I trust you completely and I want to do this with you. Now stop treating me like it was my first time. I'm an adult and I can take care of myself." Cas said with a smile and padded Dean's hand that was holding his. Dean leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Well if you say so I'm not going to argue you, big boy." Dean smirked and Cas immediately lifted an commanding finger at him.

"If you ever call me a big boy again I'll never have sex with you!" Cas said with a straight face and Dean cracked up completely.

A little later they moved to the couch and put on a movie but just half an hour later Cas was snoring against Dean's shoulder. He woke up when Dean picked him up from the couch.

"Shh baby, it's okay, go back to sleep. Just taking you to bed." Dean whispered to him as he noticed Cas opening his eyes.

"Mmhh... Always taking care of me. I love you Dean." Cas mumbled while he was still mostly asleep, his head pressed against Dean's shoulder. He didn't even realize he had said it. He had wanted to say it earlier that day when they made their relationship official but he felt like it would have been too soon so he hadn't said it. Now with his mind hazy with sleep he had lost the filter and the words just dropped out of his mouth like it was the easiest thing to say. Of course Cas didn't see it but Dean's eyes went wide when he heard it. When they reached the bed Dean helped Cas to stand up long enough so he could pull off the bedspread. He helped Cas into the bed and stripped him down to his boxers.

"Sleep tight honey. And ah... I love you too." Were the last words Cas heard before he fell back asleep, not that he would remember them in the morning.

The next morning Cas woke up full of energy and feeling happy. He checked his phone for the time and the bright numbers on the screen told him that it was almost ten. Cas couldn't even remember the last time he had slept that long. He turned to his other side to see Dean sleeping next to him, his hair a mess and the thin covers pushed away from his body. Cas's eyes roamed his body and he couldn't help the excited feeling growing inside of him.

Cas moved a little closer to Dean and ran his hand through Dean's hair. He didn't mean to wake him up but Dean's eyes fluttered open anyway.

"Good morning boyfriend." Cas smiled to him and Dean smiled sleepily back at him.

"Morning. What time is it?" Dean mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Almost ten. Did I fall asleep on the couch last night?" Cas asked frowning. Dean chuckled a little.

"Yeah you did. I carried you to bed." Dean smiled as brightly as one can when they have just woken up. He looked absolutely adorable and Cas's heart fluttered at the sight.

"You are so sweet, always taking care of me." Cas said with an adoring voice and Dean chuckled again. "What?"

"You said the same thing last night. And you also said that you love me." Dean smirked at him and Cas's face dropped.

"I did?" Cas asked after a short silent moment.

"Yeah you did. Don't worry babe, I love you too." Dean smiled and scooted closer. Cas's face brightened immediately.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I love you Cas." Dean said right before pressing their lips together and Cas threw his arms around Dean's neck. He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt this happy. The kiss was slow and lazy and lasted forever until Cas finally pulled away, hovering over Dean.

"I need something to eat." He said and laid down next to Dean, leaning on his elbow and resting his head against his hand. Cas let his other hand travel slowly up and down Dean's arm, his fingertips caressing the warm skin gently.

"Mhh. Me too." Dean mumbled, rubbing his hair and turning it into an even bigger mess.

"I'll go make some coffee so you better get up soon." Cas smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips before getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

Dean joined him in the kitchen after a short moment and they ate their breakfast mostly in silence, shooting warm glances to each other and smiling over their coffee mugs. Dean took Cas's hand over the table and rubbed his thumb slowly over his knuckles. Cas felt a little nervous about what he had promised to Dean the previous night but the feeling of excitement quickly grew bigger as he looked at the man sitting next to him wearing nothing but his underwear. Castiel was actually getting impatient to get back into bed and as soon as Dean was done with his breakfast Cas took his hand and without saying a word pulled him out of the chair and guided him back into the bedroom, smiling sweetly at him the whole way. When they reached the bed Cas pushed Dean to sit on the edge of it and sat on his lap, straddling his thighs.

Cas wrapped his arms loosely around Dean's neck, letting them hang down on his back and looked him deep in his eyes before moving in slowly to kiss him. The kiss was just as slow and gentle as the one they had shared before breakfast, this time Cas just used more tongue. Dean's hands found their place on Cas's hips and Cas could feel that so familiar, but somehow foreign excitement growing inside of him. He had done this so many times before but it had been so long since the last time. But he wasn't scared like he had been before. Not with Dean. For Castiel there was nothing to be afraid of when he was with Dean.

"You still sure you want to do this?" Dean asked a little shyly, like maybe he wasn't sure if Cas was going to go there now or if they were just making out, but the fact that Dean still felt the need to ask, felt the need to make sure Cas was okay with what was about to come made that feeling of safeness inside of Cas even stronger and he smiled down to his boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you want this?" Cas asked and leaned back just a little to see Dean's face better.

"Yeah. Yes I want this, I want you." Dean said and nodded and that was all Cas needed to hear. He leaned back in to kiss him again and they kissed just like that for what felt like eternity. Cas wanted to do this right, he wanted to make this as good for Dean as he possibly could, he wanted to make this worth the wait.

Castiel pushed Dean gently on his back on the bed and leaned down to kiss him again and again. He let his hands wander on Dean's sides and the man under him let out a small whimper to the touch. Cas moved his lips to Dean's jaw and kissed it slowly before moving down to his neck, his hands now steadily on Dean's chest. Dean's hands were moving quickly on Castiel's body but Cas was moving slowly, taking his time with Dean. When Cas looked up from Dean's neck Dean's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open and he was breathing deeply. He looked like he was enjoying it.

Ever so slowly Cas moved just a little more down, gently sucking and biting on Dean's collar bone. Not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make Dean let out a quiet moan at the feeling before Cas moved down his chest. The whole trip from Dean's mouth to Dean's nipple had taken Cas almost ten minutes in total and Dean was already shaking slightly underneath him.

"Cas, you are killing me." Dean breathed out when Cas flicked his tongue over his nipple. "Please touch me already." Dean whined and Cas lifted his head up from Dean's chest.

"We got all weekend, I want to make this as good as possible for you and I want to take my time with you. I want to learn every single part of your body Dean, will you give me time for that?" Cas asked with a low, soothing voice and Dean looked down to him.

"Are you still going to bang me after you are done with that learning thing?" Dean asked and Cas chuckled a little.

"Well I would call what I'm going to do more like love making than banging but yeah, I am." Cas smiled at him and Dean returned his smile before laying his head back down on the mattress.

"Okay, well keep going then." He breathed out and Cas pressed another kiss to his nipple.

Another ten minutes and at least million kisses and licks later Cas was finally pulling down Dean's boxers, freeing his hard leaking cock. Cas pulled Dean's boxers all the way down and threw them somewhere behind him before pressing kisses to Dean's hipbones. He could hear Dean moaning his name on a pleading tone and almost felt sorry for him. After couple more kisses Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and licked the head of it gently and Dean shivered under his touch.

Cas licked the head again, slowly circling it with his tongue before wrapping his lips around the head. Dean was breathing harder and quicker than before and his hips jerked up roughly as the wetness and warmth of Castiel's mouth surrounded him. Cas gently but determinedly pressed Dean's hips down to the mattress and kept them there. He wanted to stay in charge of the pace they were moving and Dean let out another high pitched whine when Cas wouldn't move any faster than he had before.

Cas moved his mouth on Dean's cock so so slowly and still after a moment Dean looked like he was about to fall apart. Dean's back arched up from the bed and his hands were twisted on the sheets and he was panting hard. Just as Dean looked like he was about to come Cas pulled away and let Dean's cock fall from his mouth. Dean's head lifted up from the bed and he looked at Cas with wide eyes but couldn't get a word from his mouth.

"I'm just getting the lube." Cas smiled as he crawled up the bed to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open. Finally Dean managed to get some words out.

"Holy shit Cas. That was..." Dean didn't finish and Cas got a little insecure.

"Too slow?" he asked, glancing at Dean. He wanted to take time with their first time but maybe Dean didn't like it, maybe Dean wanted it fast and rough and just get done with it.

"No! It was amazing. I've never felt anything like that." Dean smiled and lifted a hand to caress Cas's thigh as Cas was still close to his head pulling the lube and a condom from the drawer. Cas sighed in relieve.

"We are not done yet." Cas smirked and moved back between Dean's thighs.

"Good." Dean smirked back and continued, "everything you have done this far has been absolutely mind blowing." Cas didn't say anything, just smiled to him and pushed Dean's legs wider.

Cas pressed his thumb against Dean's hole and circled it slowly, feeling the muscle move under his finger before replacing the thumb with his tongue. Apparently he had gotten Dean by surprise judging by the way Dean gasped as soon as Cas first licked over his hole.

"Oh my god" Dean breathed out and took a tight grip of the sheets as Cas licked over his hole again. Dean made the most delicious sounds while he was getting eaten out and Cas thought he could come just from those sounds alone. Dean's breath got faster again after slowing down while Cas was getting the lube and he let out a high pitched moan every now and then.

Cas gently pushed his tongue inside and suddenly Dean's hand was on his head, his fingers gripping his hair and as Cas looked up, his tongue still buried in Dean's ass, Dean's back arched up again and a long moan escaped his lips. He looked amazing and Cas almost couldn't wait to be inside of him. He managed to keep the slow pace and after another five minutes of just eating Dean out he covered his fingers with lube and pushed two inside at once. Dean was already wet of Cas's saliva and open enough so he could go right to two fingers.

Cas moved his fingers around, scissoring them open before he went for Dean's prostate. He found the spot quickly and pushed his fingers gently against it and rubbed slowly. Cas had thought that Dean couldn't make sounds any more beautiful than he had made while Cas had been eating his ass but he was proven wrong. Cas added a third finger in and Dean kept repeating Cas's name on high pitched moans and Cas couldn't resist the temptation to lick Dean's cock that was bobbing right in front of Castiel's face.

Cas got all but two licks on the head of Dean's cock while his fingers kept rubbing Dean's prostate when suddenly Dean was coming hard, painting his own stomach white with come. Cas could feel him squeezing around his fingers and he watched in awe as Dean kept on coming.

"Oh shit. Cas I'm sorry, I thought I could hold it down but then you licked my cock again and I just lost it, I'm so sorry Cas." Dean rushed to say as soon as he was able to speak again. Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and moved up on his body to kiss him.

"It's okay Dean, I'm glad you liked it." Cas smiled. So Dean came already. Cas felt a small sting of disappointment in his gut but he made sure not to let it show. Dean looked up to him.

"I want you to fuck me Cas." Dean breathed out and Cas's eyes grew bigger.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I want you to fuck me. Or make love to me, whatever you want. I want you in me." Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, pulling him down to a kiss.

"Are you sure? Like, do you mean right now?" Cas asked. Dean wasn't a teenager anymore and he had just came. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah right now. I want you in me so bad, I've wanted it for so long." Dean said before pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. They kissed for a moment and Cas got excited all over again.

"Okay" Cas whispered when he pulled away from the kiss. "Are you ready or do you want me to open you up a little more?" Cas asked and took the lube bottle from the bed.

"I'm ready, babe." Dean smiled and nodded and Cas couldn't help but smile back at him. Cas stripped out of his boxers and pulled the condom on and lubed his cock before moving on top of Dean, settling between his legs. Cas kissed him deeply as he positioned himself on Dean's entrance, Dean's hands wrapped around his neck.

Finally. Finally Cas pushed inside. After so many weeks spent together. After an hour and a half foreplay and after Dean already coming once Cas finally pushed inside. Dean broke the kiss to let out a deep moan as Cas pushed all the way in. Cas pressed his forehead against Dean's chest and pushed his hands under Dean's shoulders, hauling him up a little to hug him, to keep him close, and Dean whimpered in his hold.

"You are so amazing Dean. You are so good to me, we are perfect together." Cas whispered as he moved inside of Dean. His thrusts were slow but deep and he planted soft kisses on Dean's chest. "You make me feel so good, you make me feel so safe. I love you so much Dean, so much." Cas kept whispering and pulled his hands from under Dean and guided Dean's hands down from around Cas's neck so he could hold them.

Cas suddenly realized that Dean wasn't making any sound anymore and he was shaking under him. Cas stopped and looked up at Dean just as a tear rolled down his already wet cheeks.

"Dean? What is wrong?" Cas asked, a deep feeling of fear immediately weighting inside of him.

"Nothing. I'm okay Cas, just keep moving." Dean said, shaking his head a little. Dean pulled his right hand free and wiped his tears to hide them from Cas even though he knew Cas had already seen them.

"Something is wrong. Dean tell me." Cas said, refusing to move. Dean shook his head again and another tear rolled down his cheek. "Dean please tell me what is wrong? Am I hurting you? Does this feel bad?" Cas asked with a pleading voice and finally Dean looked at him in the eyes.

"No, no, nothing like that. It's just... It's so stupid." Dean chuckled and wiped his face again on the back of his hand.

"What is?" Cas was confused and worried. He had never seen Dean like this and it was obvious that Dean had been trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"It's just... You were hugging me! You were fucking holding my hand and saying all those things and..." Dean swallowed and looked away.

"Was it... Was it bad or... did I do something wrong?" Cas felt the tears burning behind his eyes. All he had wanted to do was to make this as good to Dean as possible and all he had managed to do was to make him cry. Somehow Cas had the feeling that Dean didn't cry often so he must have done something very wrong to make him cry during sex. All the reasons Cas had wanted to wait came rushing back to his mind. _You will fuck this up, you always fuck it up. You can't do relationships right, why would you even try. You fucked this one up too, it's done, he will want nothing to do with you after you made him wait so long and for what? For sex so bad it made him cry._

Cas started to pull out but Dean stopped him, wrapping his arm around Cas's waist. Cas looked up with tears now in his own eyes too and he was surprised to see Dean smile sweetly at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I've just never... I've never felt... so loved before. It's overwhelming." Dean whispered and blushed. He turned his eyes away from Cas but Cas couldn't look away. He kept staring at Dean with wide, tear blurry eyes. "I love you Cas." Dean whispered and turned to look at him. Cas looked at him for another second before he let out a relieved chuckle and let his head fall down against Dean's chest. "What?" Dean asked.

"I thought you were crying for the opposite reason. I thought I was so bad I made you cry." Cas laughed against him and a tear fell down his cheek. Dean pulled his hands up to cup Cas's face and forced his head up so he could look him in the eyes.

 

"How could you think that? I love you Cas, I love everything you have done to me in the past..." Dean paused as he turned to look at the clock on the nightstand, "two hours? It's been almost two hours? Holy shit Cas!" They both laughed for a moment until it turned into kissing.

"You still want to keep going?" Cas asked, pressing his forehead against Dean's. He was still inside Dean and even when he had gone a little soft while they had been crying the kissing had gotten him into the mood again.

"Absolutely." Dean said and kissed him again. This time Cas picked up the pace just a little bit and they kept looking at each other in the eyes while Cas moved on top of him. Dean pulled his legs higher, giving Cas a better angle and Cas kept hitting Dean's prostate over and over again. Just before Cas fell over the edge Dean came for the second time and it made Castiel's orgasm even stronger. He had already forgotten how amazing sex and coming with another person felt like. It was totally worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter. If you like the story remember to give kudos and leave comments! :)

Dean was nervous about letting Cas into his apartment. It's not like Cas didn't know what Dean did for living, after all that's how they first met, Cas coming home to see Dean cleaning his pool. And it's not like Cas didn't know that cleaning pools didn't pay even close as well as producing movies. Dean knew Cas knew all this but he still couldn't help the fear of Cas seeing his apartment for the first time and realizing how different they are, realizing how he was so much better than Dean and deciding to find someone better than him.

"Cas is not like that." Dean told himself for the millionth time while he pushed the laundry basket into the closet. He looked at the clock on the wall. Cas would be there in half an hour, in Dean's apartment for the first time. It was kind of ridiculous. Dean wasn't ashamed of his apartment. Sure it was small and dark compared to Castiel's big home that was always filled with natural light coming in from the huge windows. 

Dean had gotten most of his furniture from friends and family when they had bought something new and given the old thing to Dean and some things he had bought used from a second hand store. None of them were design pieces made just for his apartment like Cas's were. All the chairs around Dean's kitchen table didn't even match each other but they were still Dean's and this was still Dean's apartment. His home.

He looked around the place. He kept it clean so all he had to do was just quickly vacuum the place and put the dishes to the washer and make sure everything was on their right place.

Dean wasn't ashamed of the place, no, that wasn't the reason he had never let Castiel in there. They had been boyfriends officially for two weeks until Castiel once again brought up the fact that he had never been to Dean's place and Dean finally gave in. They agreed that Cas would come over the next day after work, so in about twenty minutes.

Dean paced around the kitchen muttering to himself "Cas is not like that, he won't leave you just because your apartment is small." But what if he will? Could Dean still come up with some excuse why Cas couldn't come? Maybe something had happened at work and they needed Dean right away, or maybe something had happened to Sam, or maybe Dean's apartment got on fire and...

No! This was getting ridiculous. Dean loved Cas and Cas loved Dean and Cas would come visit Dean's place and they would have a great time!

Right at that moment Dean's phone rang and Dean was pulled out of his way too fast running thoughts. He picked his phone up from the table and saw a picture of smiling Cas on the screen. He had it as Cas's contact picture so he could see him every time Cas called him. Dean took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm downstairs but was it building number 515 or 516?" Cas asked and Dean could hear the wind and cars driving by him. Dean walked to the window and saw Cas outside looking up to the buildings and he couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth up.

"515. Go around the building to the door and I'll come down to let you in." Dean said and they hang up the phone. Dean grabbed his keys and ran down the stairs to let Cas in.

"You know I could have just used the intercom so you wouldn't have needed to come all the way down to let me in?" Cas asked as soon as Dean opened the external door for him.

"The door phone is broken so no, you couldn't have." Dean joked and swallowed nervously. Even the door phone in this stupid old building didn't work. "And it's only three floors so no big deal." Dean said as Cas stepped inside and gave Dean a quick kiss.

"Okay, lead the way." Cas smiled and offered his hand for Dean to hold. Dean took it and smiled to him before turning back to the staircase.

"This is no castle so don't expect too much of it." Dean chuckled nervously as he twisted the key to open the door to his apartment.

"Okay," Cas laughed and rolled his eyes. Dean pushed the door open and motioned Cas to go inside. "So, are you going to give me a house tour?" Cas smiled once Dean had pushed the door closed behind them.

"Umh, sure. Right to your left is the bathroom, that's where I poop and take showers, usually not at the same time," Dean started and Cas snorted. Dean smiled and stepped further into the apartment. "And here is my kitchen and there on the right we have my spacious dining room slash living room slash bedroom." Dean gestured around the room that was connected to the kitchen through a narrow doorway.

"So this is where all the magic happens?" Cas asked with a smirk and Dean chuckled.

"The only kind of magic that has happened in here in a long time includes just me and my right hand." Dean smirked and wagged his right hand next to his head, making Castiel laugh. Cas took a step closer to Dean and leaned closer to him.

"Well maybe we could make some magic happen here," he said with a sultry voice and looked deep into Dean's eyes, his lips so close to Dean's that they almost brushed together. Suddenly he pulled away and spoke a little louder, "after you make me coffee and maybe something to eat, I'm feeling a headache forming from not getting enough coffee and food today." Cas let go of Dean and shrugged his coat off.

"Or we could go out for dinner and head to your place after?" Dean hurried to offer but Cas just turned to look at him with a confused face.

"Dean I just got here. You've kept me away from here for weeks so we are not going anywhere now that I'm finally here." Cas said with a determined voice and placed his coat on the back of the small couch.

"Yeah but you already saw the place, it's not like there is much to see here." Dean tried again and Cas stepped closer to him again, looking at him with a furrowed brow. Dean looked down to his right and folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't you want me to be here?" Cas asked, placing a hand on Dean's arm. Dean didn't answer right away and as he glanced at Cas he saw a flash of something on his face. Was that fear? Sadness? Dean wasn't sure. "Why don't you want me to be here?" Cas asked with a low voice and now Dean could definitely hear the fear in his tone. Dean looked up to him and took his hand.

"No, it's not that I don't want you to be here, it's just..." Dean trailed off and did his best to keep his eyes on Cas's face and not turn away again.

"What?" Cas asked.

"It's just... It's so small. And old." Dean said and Cas's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything for a moment.

"Wait, you didn't want me here because your apartment is... small?" Cas asked and tilted his head, that confused look back on his face.

"And old. And the paint on the ceiling is peeling off and I think there is mold inside the walls." Dean said with a defeated voice and looked down to the floor again. For a moment Cas didn't say anything but Dean could feel his eyes on him.

"So?" Cas finally asked. Dean snorted a little but stayed quiet. "Dean, I don't understand." Cas said, trying to get Dean to look at him.

"You live in a huge, brand new house and you have a pool and huge windows that go from floor to the ceiling and I live here." Dean finally said, maybe a little too loudly and lifted his arms to gesture to his apartment.

"And it bothers you?" Cas asked, sounding like he still didn't quite understand and Dean huffed in frustration. "Why?"

"You are just going to make me say it, aren't you?" Dean huffed and glanced up at Cas. He really didn't want to say it out loud, the biggest fear he had about their relationship, the one he didn't want to admit even to himself.

"Well yeah, since you are acting weird and I have no idea why. So yes, you telling me what is wrong would help a lot in this situation." Cas said with a calm tone and tried to catch Dean's eye again but Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You see this place and you realize you are way too good for me." Dean breathed out so quietly that he barely heard it himself. He couldn't look at Cas and turned to look at his right again.

"Dean, look at me." Cas said with a kind voice and Dean turned slowly to face him. Cas placed a hand on his cheek and looked at him with a sweet little smile on his lips. "You think I care about what kind of home you have? You think I would think any less of you now that I've seen your apartment? Dean, I don't care how you live and what you do for a living and how much money you have. I love you for who you are and any amount of peeling paint or moldy walls aren't going to change that. Do you understand me?" Cas spoke slowly and caressed Dean's cheek with his thumb. Dean nodded once.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I understand. I'm sorry I'm so stupid, I knew you wouldn't care but I just... Couldn't help thinking that. I'm sorry." Dean said and kept his gaze on Cas's eyes.

"You are perfect to me. And you are not stupid." Cas smiled and pulled Dean into a hug. Dean pressed his face on Cas's shoulder and took a grip of Cas's shirt with both hands.

"I love you, too." he mumbled against the fabric and Cas pressed a small kiss on the side of his head.

"Now how about that coffee and food? I wanna watch you cook in your own kitchen." Cas smiled as he pulled away a little and Dean nodded.

Cas sat on one of the chairs around the kitchen table drinking his coffee as Dean prepared bacon sandwiches for them.

"I like this place, it looks like you." Cas said suddenly and Dean looked at him over his shoulder.

"You saying I look messy and old?" Dean laughed before flipping the bacon on the skillet.

"No. Your home is very clean and colorful, and it has charisma." Cas said and leaned his forearms on the table.

"And that's how you would describe me, too?" Dean smiled with a little incredulous look on his face.

"Well that. And hot as hell. You look good while you cook, almost makes me wanna skip the sandwiches and move straight to the magic part." Cas smirked and Dean turned to lean his lower back on the counter and smirked at Cas.

"Almost?" He cocked an eyebrow to his boyfriend.

"If I weren't so hungry I would totally skip the sandwiches and eat you instead." Cas winked and took a sip of his coffee. Dean laughed a little and turned back to the stove.

"You are incredible." Dean shook his head and smiled down to the bacon.

"And you are incredibly hot. Hurry up with the dinner so we can put that bed of yours to a test." Cas said with a commanding but still sultry voice and Dean chuckled again.

"You planning on breaking my bed?"

"Maybe."

They didn't end up breaking the bed, even though it did move few feet from its original place.

"So, how was work today?" Dean asked as they were laying together in his bed, their breaths already calmed down and the sweat on their skin mostly dried away. Dean was laying on his back and Cas was next to him, using Dean's chest as a pillow and drawing circles around Dean's bellybutton with his forefinger.

"It was good. The new assistant is really good, I don't know how I survived so many years without one. I can just push so much of my work to him, all the smaller tasks that just take time from the bigger things I need to take care of. It's amazing." Cas said and turned his head up a little to look Dean into his eyes.

"That sounds great. How is the guy otherwise, is he cool?" Dean asked and brushed Cas's messy hair out of his face.

"He is uh... He is nice. Maybe too nice sometimes." Cas answered and burrowed his brow like he was thinking hard about something. Dean perked up a little.

"What do you mean _too nice_?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure but... It seems like he is flirting with me." Cas said with a slightly confused look on his face. Dean lifted his eyebrows as a question and Cas continued. "Like, whenever he does something nice to me like holds the door open for me or brings me coffee, he always winks at me with this smirk on his lips. And he compliments my looks almost daily and then there is this weird touching thing..." Dean turned up to lean on his elbow at that and Cas did the same, facing each other.

"What touching thing!?" Dean asked quickly. This doesn't sound good, some slimy dude is touching his Cas at work.

"Yeah he kind of like... He brings me some files and he often comes around my desk and leans over me to put them on my desk and he puts his hand on my shoulder or arm and it lingers way too long and it feels so awkward!" Cas explained and motioned with his hand and Dean was starting to get pissed at that assistant guy, he was obviously bothering Cas and Dean couldn't let that continue any longer. "And he puts his hand on my back whenever he is walking next to me and I'm like _'I can walk on my own, thank you very much'_ and..." Cas continued but Dean interrupted.

"Is that guy at work tomorrow?" Dean asked and Cas stopped talking, looking up to him surprised.

"Yes, he is in every weekday unless I say so. Why?" Cas asked.

"I'm taking you out on a lunch tomorrow and I'm coming to pick you up from your office." Dean said with a determined voice and after a second a knowing smile formed on Cas's lips.

"You are going to come mark your territory." Cas said and it came out more like an statement than a question.

"Hell yeah I am! If some slimy dude is trying to push himself all over my boyfriend I'm definitely going to come show him who is the only one getting all over you!" Dean said with a slightly angry voice that seemed to amuse Cas since he smirked at that. Cas moved closer, pushing Dean down on his back and moving on top of him.

"Well usually you are all _under_ me." Cas smirked and Dean huffed out a small laugh before Cas pressed their lips together in to a heated kiss.

The next day at lunch time Dean took the elevator to the 11th floor of the building where Cas worked. The elevator doors opened and Dean stepped out looking around the room. There was a dark haired woman sitting at a desk, typing something quickly but she stopped when she noticed him.

"You look lost. Can I help you?" The woman asked with a surprisingly rough voice.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Castiel. Castiel Novak." Dean said and the woman straightened up a little and took a better look at Dean, looking at him from head to toe and back up.

"Oh, you must be Dean?" She suddenly asked and Dean turned to look at her.

"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I am. So um, where is Cas?" Dean asked again and the woman got up and offered a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Meg, Castiel's secretary." Dean shook her hand and he was surprised of the tightness of her grip. "Castiel is in his office, right this way. He mentioned you coming to get him at lunchtime" Meg spoke as she lead Dean towards a dark double doors at the end of the hall. One of the doors was slightly open and Meg knocked on the other one before pushing the doors open.

Dean looked over Meg's shoulder and saw Castiel sitting in his desk chair and some blonde guy leaning his hands on Cas's desk, way too close to Castiel to Dean's liking. Cas looked anxious until he looked up and saw Dean and Meg on the doorway.

"Dean!" Cas pushed his chair back and got up, quickly walking to Dean and making sure he went right from the other side of the table from where the assistant was leaning at. The blonde guy straightened up and looked at them surprised as Cas gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulders. "Thank you for coming." Cas said quietly to Dean's ear and leaned back to give him a pointed look that let Dean know that Cas was definitely not enjoying the other guy's flirt.

"So, you are the boyfriend?" The blond guy asked as he walked closer to them, giving Dean a judging look up and down his body. Dean smirked and tightened his hold on Castiel, pulling him even close to his side.

"That would be me. And I take you are the assistant." Dean said with a smug voice, giving the guy a judging once over himself.

"Oh, yes. This is Dean, my boyfriend, this is my assistant Balthazar and you already met my secretary Meg, right?" Cas said and pointed at everyone, looking up at Dean and Dean nodded.

"So I understood that you two haven't been together for a long time? What is it, few weeks?" Balthazar asked with a slightly mocking tone that made Dean feel like he was understating their relationship and it annoyed Dean way too much than it should.

"Yeah that's right, we are kinda a new thing but hey, you know how it is at the beginning of the relationship. We practically live in Cas's bed now." Dean said with a smug grin and winked at the guy who now looked taken aback.

"Dean!" Cas said and pulled his t-shirt a little, blushing deep red. Dean turned to look at him.

"What? It's true! I'm so sore barely got out of bed this morning." Dean added and leaned in to kiss Cas again. Balthazar looked pissed at that point and excused himself out of the room while Meg was doing her best to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"Take a longer lunch break boss, we'll keep the place running. It was nice to meet you Dean, no wonder Cas has been talking about you non-stop for weeks." Meg said and took another quick look at Dean before turning away and pulling the doors closed behind her.

"You are unbelievable." Cas laughed and shook his head when they were alone in the room.

"Yeah sorry about that, I wasn't going to go that far but then I saw him practically leaning over you and I saw red and I just needed to make it clear to him that you are out of his reach. Sorry, it got a little out of hand, please don't be mad." Dean said and took Cas's hand. Cas laughed again.

"I'm not mad. The look on his face when you talked about not being able to get out of bed, it was honestly pretty hilarious. Did you see it?" Cas asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I saw it. Guy looked like a teenager whose first crush just kissed someone else in front of him." Dean laughed but then looked at Cas with more serious look on his face. "But if he keeps doing that, flirting with you and making you anxious just fire him, okay? He hasn't been working here that long yet, you can still just fire him and have him out of the building on the same day. I don't want some slimy dude making your job even harder for you. You can hire someone else if he keeps doing that, okay? Can you promise me you will do something about it if he keeps acting like that?" Dean asked, looking deep into Castiel's eyes and now holding both of his hands.

"Yeah, I promise. But I think you made your case clear so hopefully that problem is now solved. And if it isn't, maybe we could have just a little too loud sex in my office while he is on the other side of the door." Cas suggested with a smirk, moving closer and pressing his hands on Dean's chest.

"Oh you kinky son of a bitch, I like the way you think." Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss Cas, grabbing a handful of his ass to pull him closer.

\---

"Hey baby, how would you like to walk the red carpet with me?" Cas asked one morning as they were both drinking their coffee in Cas's kitchen. Dean almost chocked on his drink and banged his chest with a tight fist couple of times before managing to speak.

"What?" He croaked and coughed once again. Cas tried not to laugh.

"There is this big movie premiere coming up next Saturday night and since I got that deal for our company I'm invited to the party and I can bring an avec. So, you want to come?" Cas asked again like it was no big deal. And to him it wasn't. He had been to dozen huge movie premieres before, but this time he would have a handsome date to go with. That is in case Dean wants to go with him.

"Me?" Dean asked, still looking shocked and Cas rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes you, you idiot. It will be fun, plus you get to see the new Batman movie before any of your friends." Cas sing-songed the last part and raised his eyebrows a little.

"Well that does sound great but... Isn't that kind of a rich people party?" Dean asked and fiddled with his coffee cup. Cas could see the same nervous look on his face that he had seen just few weeks earlier when he had visited Dean's place for the first time. Cas reached over the table and took Dean's hand.

"Well yes, people who work with big movies like that usually make quite a lot of money, especially the stars, directors and production team, but it won't be all just rich people. There will also be other people who worked on the movie who make as much money of it as you do in your job. Of course they won't be walking the red carpet like you will if you decide to come but it's not like you would be the only one there who doesn't swim in money." Cas said and Dean looked at him with a surprised look, lowering his coffee mug slowly from his lips as he had been drinking it while Cas had been talking.

"What, are you saying that I can put up a poor people club there? That I don't need to worry coz I can hang out with other poor guys in our cheap suits? Is there a special room for people who make less than thirty million in a month?" Dean asked with a little annoyed voice and Cas leaned back a little.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Cas said and shook his head.

"You do realize that what you said didn't make it any better?" Dean asked and cocked his head sharply to the side. Cas swallowed hard and tried to think what to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad with what I said. I just really want you to come with me, I want to show off my gorgeous boyfriend to the whole world." Cas smiled and leaned back in towards Dean with a small smile on his lips. Dean's head jerked up again.

"The whole world?" Dean asked with wide eyes.

"Well not like whole world but you know. There will be a lot of media and a lot of them stream the red carpet event live online, a lot of pictures will be taken. And you know how much straight people love gay couples so if we go together people are going to talk about it." Cas smiled again. He didn't care what other people thought, he was just excited to show off his handsome boyfriend who hopefully would go with him to the party. "So, what do you say?"

"Umh.. I don't even know what I would wear, it's not like I have a closet full of design suits or anything. I don't know, those red carpet things are for celebrities and rich people and I'm neither of those." Dean spoke with almost a whiny voice and looked down to his coffee mug. Cas reached for his hand again.

"Hey, we can go buy you a suit or you can borrow one of mine. It would mean the world to me if you could come with me. Please, Dean." Cas begged and gave Dean his best puppy eyes as soon as Dean turned to look at him. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You are not buying me a expensive suit! I'll borrow one of yours." Dean huffed and took another sip of his coffee.

"So you will go with me?" Cas asked excited and jumped up from his seat before Dean could even answer.

"Yeah I'll go with you." Dean sighed but couldn't hide his smile when Cas came to hug him and showered his face with little kisses.

The night of the premiere Dean and Castiel were getting ready at Castiel's place. Cas had made Dean try on several suits as soon as Dean had agreed to come and they had bought Dean a new dress shirt because Cas wore one size smaller than Dean, but the suit jacket and pants still fit him like they were made for him. Dean stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself on the mirror.

"I have to admit it; I look fine as hell!" Dean said, turning from side to side in front of the mirror. Cas looked up from where he was tying his shoes and smiled at him.

"You do. You should see your ass, it looks amazing in those pants." Cas smirked while looking at the said bottom. Dean looked at him over his shoulder.

"It does?"

"Totally." Cas winked at him.

"Awesome."

Cas finished tying his shoes and got up. He walked behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder. He looked at them on the mirror. Dean was wearing a dark grey suit with a matching waistcoat and a dark burgundy tie. His hair was swept to the side in a laid back but stylish way and he looked amazing. Cas's own hair was for once made instead of standing up to every direction like it usually did and he wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and a deep blue tie that made the color of his eyes pop. They both looked great, and they looked even better together. Cas smiled.

"Nervous?" He asked and looked Dean in the eyes through the mirror.

"A little. No one is going to want to interview me, are they?" Dean kept pulling the hem of his jacket and Cas gently swatted his hand away.

"No. They are going to interview me since I'm there presenting the company and while I'm doing that you can just wait for me on the other side of the carpet and look pretty. There will be a lot of other people too doing the same thing so you won't need to awkwardly stand there alone." Cas chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to the side of Dean's face. Dean nodded quickly and exhaled heavily. "Don't be nervous. All you need to do is hold my hand on the carpet and look gorgeous for the cameras."

"Okay, yeah. I think I can do that." Dean took another shaky breath and Cas pulled away enough to turn him around.

"Hey, look at me. It's going to go great. I'll be there by your side all the time. You don't need to talk to anyone you don't want to talk to, you don't need to tell anyone anything about yourself if you don't want to. They are all nice people and no one is going to judge you for anything, okay?" Cas assured and cupped Dean's face gently with his hands. Dean nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"Okay. I think I'll survive." Dean smiled weakly and Cas chuckled.

"You will. And hey, if things go bad at least we got Batman there to save us." Cas smiled and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, like he would even say hi to someone like me." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm planning on introducing you to him." Cas said like it was nothing and Dean's eyes widened.

"You are going to introduce me to Batman?" Dean asked, sounding both excited and horrified at the same time, like a proper fan boy.

"Well, to the actor who plays Batman but yeah, I am. And to all the other stars of the movie." Cas said and shrugged.

"You know them?" Dean's eyes were still pretty much the size of plates and Cas laughed.

"I've been a movie producer for years and this is the third Batman movie we have made. I know all of them." Cas said with an amused tone.

"Awesome." Dean whispered with an impressed tone and Cas laughed again.

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Cas." Dean said and pulled Cas into a kiss. Soon Castiel got a message that the limo was waiting for them on the driveway.

\--- 

The movie premiere had gone great and Dean had found himself actually having a really good time. Cas had been right about the people there being nice. Anyone who had asked what Dean did for living had shown no sign of disdain when Dean had told them that he cleans pools daily. Some of the people had even told that they are Bobby's clients and had told Dean that they really liked the service they had gotten from Bobby and his employees which made Dean feel oddly proud and it was definitely a feeling he had not been expecting to feel that night.

Castiel had been interviewed several times and every time he mentioned that he was there with his gorgeous boyfriend and had gestured towards Dean who had just smiled sweetly at him. Cas had also been right about the interest they would cause at the event. After the lead stars Dean and Castiel were the most photographed people in the event and their pictures spread online fast. It felt kind of weird because Cas wasn't a huge celebrity and Dean most certainly wasn't either. Sure some enthusiastic fans knew who Castiel was but to the bigger audience he was just 'some guy from the producing company'. Still people were interested in them so much that their picture could be found on several tabloid magazines during the following week.

Dean did meet Batman. Or at least the actor who plays Batman but still. He had done all in his power not to go full on fanboy mode while talking about the movie with the lead actor. After the movie they had moved to an after party that was held in the top floor of the tall movie theatre building. Cas had managed to stay at the party for forty-five minutes until he had pulled Dean to the side and told him that if they didn't get home right now he would have to take him against the bar in front of all those people. Dean didn't mind leaving the party so early, it had been nerve wracking enough for one day already and the lustful look in Castiel's eyes promised all kinds of stress relieving acts and Dean was totally on board with that. There would always be more movie premieres to attend to in the future.

The next Wednesday after the movie premiere Dean walked into the now very familiar backyard, carrying all his pool cleaning equipment and whistled. He stopped on his tracks as he saw his co-worker Donnie cleaning Castiel's pool.

"Donnie, what you doing here?" Dean asked and walked closer.

"He is cleaning my pool." Cas's voice came from the doorway and Dean turned to look at him.

"Did you fire me?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yes, I think I did." Cas said with a smug grin and stepped outside, walking towards Dean. Dean dropped all the equipment he was carrying to the ground.

"Why?" Dean asked and Cas tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird if you keep cleaning my pool once a week and then come back here to do all kinds of boyfriend activities with me, including sex?" Cas asked.

"Well... Now that you pointed it out I do." Dean relaxed and smiled. "I guess this means my shift is over for the day then."

"Yeah. You want some ice tea?" Cas asked with a smile and took Dean's hand.

"You know I do." Dean smiled at the little déjà vu of Cas offering him ice tea at the end of his first gig at Cas's. Dean sat down on one of the chairs around the patio table and Cas went inside to get the drinks. Soon he came back with a big pitcher full of ice tea and three glasses. He sat down next to Dean and poured them both a glass, leaving the one empty in case Donnie wanted some too after he was done. "Thanks babe," Dean smiled at Cas and gave him a quick kiss and Cas sat down on the chair next to him, both of the facing towards the pool.

"You know, that new pool boy is pretty hot." Cas said with a straight face, staring at Donnie as he was working on the other end of the pool. Dean turned to look at him with wide eyes. Did Cas have a thing for pool boys? Dean was just about to ask him about it when he noticed the corner of Cas's mouth twitching as he tried so hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, fucker!" Dean laughed and swatted him on the arm and Cas couldn't hold down his laughter any longer.


End file.
